


Drive Him Crazy

by Beeblebrox-For-President (unfortunately7)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Baby Fluff, Birth, Breeding, But only if you squint, Childbirth, Exhibitionism, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Praise Kink, a hot dick tho, steve is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunately7/pseuds/Beeblebrox-For-President
Summary: I'm in a mOOd, okay?
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 83
Kudos: 407





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a mOOd, okay?

The compound was quiet during the early morning hours. You had woken uncharacteristically early. You blamed it on nerves. Today was a major mission, one that could cripple HYDRA for good.

You didn’t want to fuck this up.

You stood at the counter, coffee in hand, gazing out the window. The glass was thick enough to prevent any bullet, a precaution Tony had taken when construction for the sanctuary went underway, but the view was unhindered. This side faced the woods, trees stretching as far as imaginable.

You gave a shaky sigh. You’d been on many missions before, but your nerves were going haywire. This was ridiculous.

The rest of the team was up shortly. Before you could take a breath to compose yourself, breakfast had been eaten and everyone was geared up, boarding the transport vehicle.

The drone of the Quinjet’s engines did nothing to drown out your anxiety. Nor did the intense stare of America’s Golden Boy who was seated directly across from you. You avoided his gaze, instead checking over your weapon for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

It wasn’t that you didn’t like Steve, you just assumed he didn’t like you. Every little mistake you made was met by a harsh comment, every thing you did right criticized. And all the while hovering over you as though you were incapable of taking care of yourself.

There was no doubt about it, he hated you. Why? You had no idea. He always claimed to the press to be totally supportive of alignment equality, but you weren’t so sure. Perhaps your status irritated him, made him think of you as weak. You weren’t, but maybe he didn’t see that. But why only you then? He treated other Omegas with respect, knew they were capable of anything an Alpha like himself or a Beta could do.

Maybe he was just an ass. 

You hit a patch of turbulence, jostling the entire aircraft. You nearly dropped your gun, but stopped it at the last second. Steve scoffed.

“Save the bullets for HYDARA, not us,” he grunted. You frowned, shooting him a hostile glare. It wasn’t like the gun had gone off, or even been loaded yet.

Yeah, he definitely hated you.

You skirted around a dark corner, on alert, gun raised and ready. Intel had said this part of the base was abandoned, but you were sent to double check. Even the best moles sometimes got things wrong.

You pressed close to the wall, flattening yourself against it as much as you could. You moved down the corridor slowly, each step hardly audible. If there was anyone there, alerting them to your presence would do you no good. 

You heart pounded, blood rushing in your ears. You cleared one room, then moved on to the next.

Even as you confirmed the final room devoid of HYDRA, your heart still fluttered in your chest. Sweat beaded on your forehead. You hadn’t been so worked up by a mission since your first run as an Avenger. This was a simple assignment, there was no reason for you to feel so on edge-

Gunfire sputtered ahead of you. You had been careless in your haste to finish, not noticing the passage up ahead just off the main hall. A gun was aimed at your chest, firing.

A heavy shape hit you from behind. 

“Get down,” bellowed a familiar voice. The pinging of bullets off of metal froze you for a moment against the floor. Steve growled at you. “I said get down,” he barked.

You scurried up against the wall, safe from the barrage of bullets. Steve crouched halfway behind the wall, using is shield to deflect them away from himself. In a movement nearly too quick to see, he hurtled the shield at the gunman and jumped back to safety.

You heard the shield hit its mark, the gunfire stopping abruptly just as it had started. The shield had been thrown hard enough to kill. Steve quickly checked to make sure the gunman was down before grabbing your arm, hauling you to your feet.

“C’mon, we’ve got to get out of here,” he said with an urgency that made your skin crawl. He ran with you down the hallway, retrieving his shield and busting through a heavy metal door into the daylight. You blinked as your eyes adjusted.

“Why the rush,” you grunted as he finally released your arm. He kept on running, you close behind. You kept your gun shouldered, scanning the edge of the building, not wanting to be caught off-guard again. Steve frowned.

“Didn’t you hear? They’re going to blow the place,” he shouted back to you. “Or were you too busy distracting the rest of us with your scent to notice?”

You furrowed your brow. “I-” you paused to fire at HYDRA operative fleeing the base “-have no idea what your talking about!”

Steve urged you to run faster. The explosion would be a big one, knowing Tony’s flair for dramatics. His sharp gaze cut into you, blue burning your skin. “Of course you don’t, you never do,” he spat.

The jet was raising off the ground as you jumped to board. You heard the explosion behind you, a blast of heat hitting as the craft took off. You panted with exertion. Steve seemed unbothered, damn super soldier. 

You sat down, peeling off your tactical vest in favor of the shirt beneath. You unloaded your gun and sat it in the floor. Steve stopped off towards the front of the craft

Natasha sat beside you, nudging you with her shoulder. “How you feeling, Sparky?” Her voice was strong but soft, motherly.

You groaned. “Terrible. Nearly got myself killed, to hyped up to focus right.”

She nodded. “I know Bruce had a rough time when his suppressants started wearing off.” Her tone was sympathetic.

You turned and gave the female Alpha a quizzical stare. “What do you mean? They don’t just stop, and besides, I’ve been taking mine every night just like I always have.”

She smiled. “Hon, they don’t work forever. Eventually they lose their effect. You’re starting your heat cycle again,” she explained, making you go wide-eyed.

“What? No, I haven’t had a heat in years,” you said incredulously. Natasha grinned and leaned close to you, sniffing at the soft skin of your neck.

“Babe, it’s all over you. If I were you, I’d get a nice hot shower and dig out my favorite toy as soon as I got home,” she growled. It was a playfully growl, but the tone of the Alpha instinctively subdued you.

Shit. You were in for a long week.

You couldn’t remember the last time you had felt this type of agony. Your body was burning, your abdomen growing tighter and tighter with each moment of unattended need. 

You had taken Natasha’s advice as soon as you got back, foregoing the debriefing and heading straight to your room. Natasha had promised to cover for you so Fury wouldn’t be on your ass about missing it.

You had gotten into the shower, desperately hoping Natasha was wrong. Since she had said what was happening, though, you realized it was true and recognized each symptom. You hadn’t had a heat in so long, you had forgotten how terrible it felt. 

The water did little to cool your skin, even as you turned it as cold as it cold go. You stood under the stream, gritting your teeth and rubbing against your own fingers. Heat had crashed down on you and you were nowhere near ready.

The small vibrator you kept in your dresser drawer did little to sate you. If anything, it only added kindling to the fire. You felt as though you would burn up from the inside out. Each time you neared your peak, it grew worse. You were a mess, sweating and panting.

Your room was a wreck. Heat had muddled your mind, leaving you to act on base instincts alone. You had dragged all of the sheets off your bed, along with the pillows, and all of the blankets you had stored in your closet. Your curtains suffered the same fate, joining the pile in the corner. You had no nest prepared since you hadn’t had the urge to make one before now, and not having one ready sent you into a frenzy.

Your emotional state was as wrecked as your sexual desire. You were unbonded, with no Alpha to comfort you. The largest desire for an Omega was to find an Alpha and procreate, and those who had none went through the longing for affection and company alone. You cried, unfulfilled and lonely, writhing in agony and need in your lonesomeness.

You were tired, but the burning in your body prevented you from sleeping. The base, animalistic instincts in your took over in full force, leaving you crying out loudly, desperate to attract a mate. Any other time and you would have been ashamed of your behavior, but right now nothing mattered except quenching your need for love.

The cry was heart-breaking. He was certain he had never heard someone sound so distressed. Every fiber of his being urged him to find you and comfort you, his Alpha hormones surging.

Any Alpha who heard you would be effected, but for an unbonded Alpha the effect was ten times stronger. It was even more intense for Steve. He had it bad for you.

Another muffled cry rang out. Steve stifled a whine at the pitiful sound.

“Earth to Capsicle.”

Steve’s head shot up. “Hmm?”

Tony smirked. “C’mon, Rogers, focus. Gotta get this report written up. You can go jerk off later.”

As a Beta, Tony was mercifully unaffected by the sounds of your need. Steve rolled his eyes.

Clint saved him from having to respond. “I don’t blame him for being distracted,” he said with a stretch and a low grumble.

Bucky rumbled in agreement. “Nearly got me poppin’ a knot right here,” he admitted, massaging his temples. Something about the statement made Steve bristle. He didn’t want anyone touching you or even thinking about touching you.

“Calm down, Captain Rogers,” reprimanded Fury. Damn. He must’ve been making a face.

Natasha jotted down one last note on the report. “Alright then, boys, I think we’re done here.” She stood and tossed the papers to Tony, leaving to go find Bruce to work off some steam.

Steve trudged out of the room without a word.

The sound was going to drive him crazy. He wanted to fuck you, fuck every tear away and fuck every bit of his seed into your sweet cunt.

Fuck, he had it bad. Normally, he’d be ashamed of thinking of things like that, but damn, you were making it hard. Your room was right above his, right fucking above his, and it was driving him mad. He could even smell you from here.

It was midnight when he finally broke. He threw back the bedsheets, stomping out of his room and down the hall. There was a small staircase leading to the next floor and he opted to use it instead of the elevator. The last thing he wanted right now was for the elevator door to slide open and reveal his prominent hard-on to anyone who’d possibly be onboard.

Your scent grew stronger as he neared your room, as did the volume of your whines and whimpers. You had quieted down from earlier, your body wearing itself out. 

Steve opened the door, not bothering to knock. He was taken aback by the state of your room. Christ, it had really hit you hard. He gave a low rumble, stalking around the corner of your bed.

You were bundled up in the corner beneath an impressive pile of blankets. Even in the dark, he could see every shivering movement you made as you lay prone in your hastily-built nest. You hadn’t noticed his presence yet.

As angry as he was at you for putting yourself in danger earlier and keeping him from sleeping, he couldn’t help but take pity on your sorry state. He ducked into the kitchenette attached to the room and grabbed a glass of water. He returned to your side. You had frozen, unmoving, frightened by the realization that someone was in your room.

He pushed back a sheet and a rumpled curtain to expose your upper half. You whimpered as he made eye contact. His face was set in the scowl he usually reserved for you. He thrust the glass forward, urging you to drink.

You pulled yourself into a sitting position, leaning back in the corner. You reached out to take the glass, but he moved it away from your hands and brought it to your lips, allowing you a much needed drink. He set the glass on your nightstand, eyes never leaving you.

He stood, and only then did you notice the issue you had caused. Your eyes widened and you whined, both afraid and intrigued. With a growl he ripped away his boxers.

“Look,” he snarled, “what you’ve done.”

You averted your gaze. He was clearly irritated and you did not want to provoke him further. “I-I’m sorry,” you croaked, voice hoarse from all your crying. 

Steve sneered. “Sorry? You’ve fucking teased me for months. I’d assumed you’d be proud.” His tone was uncharacteristically bitter.

You flinched, shocked by his outburst. “Wh-what? No-”

He leaned in close, dropping to his knees and caging you in with his hands on the walls. “No? All those glances, rubbing your scent everywhere, always making those little mistakes just so I’ll correct you or do it for you? Don’t lie to me, little girl,” he growled, “I know that you just want to be taken care of.”

Now, on top of feeling emotionally wrecked and terribly aroused, you were also angry. How dare he insinuate you’d be so lazy as to not want to take care of yourself, independent. You gave a responding growl, something uncommon for an Omega. “Fuck off, I haven’t done anything to you, Steve.”

Steve’s hands wrapped around your upper arms, and you quickly found yourself pinned against the bottom of your nest. Your arms were pressed to your sides, your legs immobile between his knees. He hovered above you, shadows cascading over his body. 

“Little liar,” he said, moving one knee and forcing your legs apart. You writhed beneath him, kicking and screaming. He released one arm, slapping his hand over your mouth. He rumbled low in his chest. “Don’t you make a sound. I know you want this. You know you want this.” He lowered his hips and ground against you.

You desperately tried to shove him away with your free hand, but he was immoveable. Your heat crashed over you in waves, the heady scent of his pheromones clouding your thoughts and engorging your slick folds as he rutted against you. You whimpered beneath his hand, tears gathering in the corners of your eyes. As much as you fought against it, he was right, your body wanted it. You wanted it.

The moment the realization crossed your mind, he pulled back and slammed into you as though he heard your reluctant acceptance. You yelped at the sudden invasion, his thick girth stretching your heated walls in delicious agony. He gritted his teeth, rubbing his pelvis against you and stimulating your clit. Your tears flowed freely now.

“See, so fucking wet,” he growled. “You’ve wanted this for so long, haven’t you?” He drew back and slammed down one more. “Admit it, Omega.”

You shook your head as he removed his hand. “N-o” you gasped, breathing hard. He thrust harshly once more.

“No?” he mocked you. “Lying little bitch. Bitch in heat.” He released your other arms, placing his hands on either side of you as he fucked you mercilessly. “Say it,” he spat.

Your eyes shut tight, overwhelmed by the desire and fear you felt. You cried out as he jolted you again and again. fuck, he was right. You did want it. Your peak was building, the know winding tighter and tighter in your belly. You whined, nails scrabbling at his back.

His hand found your chin. “Eyes on me, ‘Mega,” he rumbled. “Say it. Tell me the truth. Tell me you want my knot in your sweet little cunt.” With each word and thrust you drew closer, and then he stilled. He was going to break you one way or another.

Desperate for release, you bucked your hips, whimpering. He slammed his hand down on your hip.

“No, you don’t get that. Not until you quit lying,” he snarled.

Gasping and crying, you looked him in the eyes. “I w-want it,” you whined, “want your knot.”

He grinned, baring his teeth. He removed his hand from your hip, bucking into you at a furious pace. “Good girl,” he grunted, “good fucking girl. You’re a sweet little Omega deep down.” He rutted into you, your clit abused and aching. “I’ll train you real good, make you the obedient little mama you want to be.”

You arched your back as each nerve in your body lit aflame, his words raking through you. You tightened vice-like around his cock, making him roar and cuss. As you were in the throes of pleasure, you felt his teeth meet your neck, the sharp pain of his teeth cutting through your skin and marking you permanently as his. You screamed.

Still grasping your mating gland, he buried himself as deep as he possibly could and burst inside of you. Your cunt was flooded with ropes of sticky, hot seed, almost too much to handle. Your belly felt tight and swollen as he came, his knot catching and keeping the surplus of cum in your quivering walls.

Finally, he released your neck, teeth pink with tinges of your blood. You whimpered at the sight, and he lapped the tears from your cheeks in response.

“None of that, little ‘Mega. That’s rule number one, no back-talk.” He stared at you. “You’ll learn soon enough that everything I do is for your own good. And soon the good of our family.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked and I delivered

Blood.

Soreness.

Pain.

Exhaustion.

Sleep weighed down your limbs, each attempt at shifting like moving lead. You yawned, burying your face in the soft mound of cloth around you. A strange scent caught your attention, and for a moment your exhaustion was held at bay as you lifted your head rapidly.

This was not your room. Some of these blankets were not yours. That wasn’t your bed and that wasn’t your dresser and that wasn’t your nightstand and-

“Calm down, Omega,” demanded a sleepy voice beside you. Only then did you notice the heavy arm draped over your body. “Don’t go gettin’ all worked up.”

You stifled a whimper as memories from last night flooded into your head. It had been relentless, and at some unknown point it faded into deep, inky blackness.

Steve sat up with a grunt. “Yeesh, you really did a number on my neck, ‘Mega,” he grumbled as he gingerly touched the fresh bite. You absolutely did not remember doing that. In fact, you didn’t remember much at all.

Cautiously, as not to provoke any anger he seemed very capable of, you spoke. “Why am I in here?” You kept your tone low and soft, as submissive as you could manage. He glanced at you as he untangled himself from the blankets and stood, stretching in all his bare glory.

“Brought you in here after you passed out last night.” He grunted simply as he left the room.

You had passed out? No wonder you felt so drained. Between your unexpected heat and his insatiable libido, you had been worn out entirely. You lay curled in the nest, trying to piece together a plan for what to do next.

A sting in your neck reminded you of what Steve had done to you. What had been forced upon you. Tears stung your eyes and a whimper bubbled in your throat. 

It was no secret that occasionally an Alpha would force an Omega to be their bondmate. You’d just never imagined it could happen to you. Especially considering the Alpha in question was America’s Golden Boy.

America’s Golden Bitch, more like it.

It had never crossed your mind that Steve felt that way about you, not even the faintest idea of it being possible. Hs hostile behavior certainly did not clue you in. But then again, it wasn’t uncommon for an Alpha to react with hostility at first when they found a suitable Omega, an instinctive way for the Alpha to demonstrate their strength. But he had been like this for so long, it made no sense.

And what he had said about your scent, you teasing and distracting him. That was absolutely not true. You hadn’t even considered trying to attract Steve between his behavior towards you and the strength of your suppressants. 

But he wasn’t a normal Alpha, was he? Could he smell something you and your companions hadn’t detected? Had your body been reacting to his presence without you even realizing it?

That would certainly explain the bitterness in his tone. You’d given him mixed signals for months. Your body told him you wanted him, but you yourself never gave any indication of attraction. You’d confused him. Possibly even hurt him. Had there been times where he had tried to court you but you were unaware?

Suddenly you felt like you were in the wrong, not him. Yes, he had forced himself on you, but then again, you had wanted it and showed him you wanted it. Your conscious mind was just unaware of it.

You lay still in the nest, struggling with your conflicting emotions. Part of you was still mad, but the other part was not so sure. The other part wanted to show Steve how sorry you were, how good you’d be for him…

Your thoughts were mercifully interrupted by a hand on your shoulder. You turned over to see Steve standing over you, a bowl of oatmeal in his hand. The expression on his face was unreadable. Once he had gotten your attention, he situated himself back into the nest, sitting crosslegged.

Stroking one hand over your hair, he sat down the bowl amidst the blankets. Your reached out to take it, but he stopped you with a firm “No”. You drew back your hand immediately, and to your surprise, found yourself being lifted out of your cocoon of blankets and pillows. He sat you down in his lap, urging you to lean your head against his broad, firm chest. He picked up the oatmeal and carefully raised the spoon to your lips.

The idea of him feeding you should have mortified you, but you opened your mouth obediently and closed your lips around the utensil. The oatmeal was warm and sweet, filled with bits of fruit just how you liked it. “Don’t want you wasting energy on something I can help with,” he explained, giving you another spoonful.

“I-I can do it,” you stammered, face flushed. You began to speak again, but you were interrupted with more oatmeal.

“I told you last night, no back-talking to me,” he rumbled. You could feel the vibration of his voice deep in his chest. “I won’t accept that, little girl. That’s rule number one. Rule number two is no questioning me.”

He set the spoon back and tilted your chin up until he was looking your straight in the eyes. “I know what’s best for you, and you’ll do well to remember it.” His tone was firm, but there was an edge to it that made you shiver. 

“Y-yes Alpha,” you whispered, trying not to show your fear. He gave a satisfied smirk and released your chin. You felt something harden beneath you. 

“Now, finish your food so we can get on with christening this nest.” He gave you another spoonful of oatmeal. “I brought up your blankets and sheets- not the curtains though- and added some of my own. Got a good little corner for it.” He nodded towards the space the nest was set in. There was a place where the wall set back, a sort of nook just the right size for a large bookshelf, or in this case, an appropriate nest.

You finished the oatmeal just as he had told you to. He stood and put the bowl away in the kitchen. It was much large then yours. In fact, he seemed to have a whole house set-up. Fancy.

Steve walked back in the room, gazing at you with a smirk. You knew what was coming next, the state of his cock said enough. If it weren’t for the still-present fear, you would’ve drooled over the sight. He was a beauty, tip weeping and ready, shaft looking oh-so tempting.

Shit. He had caught you staring, and his smirk grew wider and more smug. “Present, Omega,” he demanded. Before you could even think, you were on your hands and knees, on full display for him. He kneeled behind you, dragging his thumb over your folds, pressing briefly on your tender clit. He drew away, his thumb slick and shining with your arousal and remnants of his seed from the night before. He admired that sight.

For a moment, you thought he’d clean it himself, but you soon found his thumb pressed against your lips, demanding entrance. You opened obediently, and he slid the appendage in. You promptly sucked it clean, mind growing hazy. You parted your lips so he could remove the cleaned appendage, but to your surprise, he changed his grip, thumb still in your mouth. He held down your tongue with his thumb, his fingers beneath your chin.

“Everyone will be awake. Can’t have you making too much noise,” he growled in your ear, arched over your back. His cock pressed against your rump as he used his free hand to guide you into a kneeling position, palms on the wall in front of you. He ran his rough fingers over your clit, pressing and twirling. You whimpered, the sound muffled by his hand.

Slowly, he dragged his hand upwards from your cunt, spreading your own slick up over your belly. He grasped your breast, kneading thoughtfully. He teased the hard peak of your nipple between his fingers, pinching and prodding. “These’ll look so good all swollen and weeping milk,” he stated matter-of-factly. 

He moved his hand back down until it rested on your belly. “And this will look good too. You’re gonna be so round and big, aren’t you baby? Got good hips, perfect for carrying lots of pups. Gonna fill that fertile belly over and over again.” His voice was low. You found your eyes drifting shut, caught up in the words falling from his lips.

He shifted his hand again, spreading your thighs apart and gripping his cock to guide himself into your seed-soaked cunt. He stretched you deliciously, burning despite how many times he had taken you last night. You moaned against his hand. “That’s it, baby girl, that’s it,” he grunted, drawing back and shoving in. “Y’know, I’d bet there’s already a baby in that pretty little belly of yours. All that heat pain went away so fast, that’s gotta be why.”

His lips met the junction of your shoulder and neck, nibbling and sucking at the delicate skin. He groaned as he rutted into you, hitting every right spot in your overly-sensitive pussy. He gripped the nape of your neck in his jaw, hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to break the skin. He used it as an anchor as he fucked you at a furious pace, grunting and growling.

The sound of his groans and flesh meeting flesh filled your ears in a lewd symphony unlike any you’d ever heard. The combination of the pleasure and pain drew your belly tighter and tighter, your nerves buzzing in anticipation. His knot began to catch as your walls pulsed around him. 

The knot in your belly snapped, your body alight with agonizing pleasure. Your back arched and your toes curled, but Steve’s grip on you remained strong, holding you firmly in place. His knot pressed against you on last time before popping into place with a jolt. You cried out as his swollen cock filled your aching cunt.

He released your neck as he came, snarling against your shoulder as he pumped his seed into your quivering pussy, hot white cum filling you to the brim.

He remained still for several moments after his orgasm, forehead resting on your shoulder. His thumb slid out of your mouth, allowing you freedom to speak again, but you remained silent, panting.

“Fuck, doll, I could get used to this,” he groaned, wrapping his arms around your abdomen. He laid down, chest pressed against your back, moving one of your legs to lay over his. He nuzzled the back of your head, nose buried in your hair. His hand wandered lazily over your belly, caressing the soft flesh tenderly. “You’re my good little girl, aren’t you Omega?” he asked. It was gruff, but the softest and sweetest tone you’d ever heard from him.

You nodded, wincing at the twinge of pain from your neck. “Yes, alpha. Yours.”


	3. Chapter 3

Rule No.1: No back-talking.

Rule No.2: Steve knows best.

Rule No.3: Ask for help if you need it.

The third rule was new. You’d been cooped up in Steve’s bedroom for two days. It wasn’t that he told you not to leave, you just didn’t want to take any chances. He’d brought in most of your important belongings, making it clear without saying a word that your place was here now, with him.

The morning of the third day, you got restless. Steve was gone on a short mission, and you had made up your mind to do a bit of exploring. After all, this was basically your home now too. You were tired of laying about in your nest.

His quarters were much larger than yours. You were jealous of it for a brief moment, but then reminded yourself that your room wasn’t your’s anymore, this was. Sort of. It would always be Steve’s territory, you were just a guest.

He had a full kitchen, living room, and a huge bathroom. You’d been in the bathroom as needed, but this was the first opportunity you’d had to really poke around in it without Steve hovering. It was surprisingly modern, Tony’s design most likely. It was jarring to see the things that had been in your bathroom scattered around the large room. A reminder of what you’d had before and would never have back again.

The living room, too, was modernly stylish. The couch, a sectional to your delight, was soft and very comfortable, a prime spot for napping. There was a TV on one wall and, surprisingly, a fireplace on the other. The whole room had a cozy sort of appeal. Part of you wanted to drag a blanket from your nest out here and curl up on the couch to wait for Steve to get home.

Your thoughts were interrupted by a growl from your belly. Steve be damned, you were hungry. You marched into the kitchen with purpose, ignoring the fact that you had absolutely no idea where anything was. You’d had cereal yesterday morning, and that sounded fine for now. Once you learned your way around you’d set to cooking better meals. 

Rummaging through the cabinets near the sink eventually yielded a bowl. An accompanying spoon was found in a drawer that contained a set of nice cutlery, which looked to be fairly old. Of course Steve would want antiquated cookery, you thought with a chuckle.

Milk was an easy find, in the refrigerator of course. The fridge was rather large, but sparse. Mainly fruits and vegetables, but little else. 

Finding the cereal was a different matter, however. The pantry was filled with canned foods, but higher up it was impossible to see what it contained. With a grimace of frustration, you dragged a stool from the center island and placed it by the open pantry doors. Carefully, you climbed up onto the seat, trying your best to keep the stool balanced.

There it was! Of course it just had to be on the shelf only Steve could reach. Well, him and you with the assistance of a rather wobbly stool that was obviously not meant to be stood on. You reached out to grab the box, keeping one hand on the pantry door for balance.

Just as you were preparing to retreat with your prize, the pantry door swung wide. The stool clattered to the floor and everything seemed to move in slow motion as your hand slipped and you fell to the floor. You landed badly on one ankle, screeching in pain.

Cereal was everywhere. The stool lay prone on the tile. The pantry door was unscathed, and you shoved it shut with a teary groan. Damn pantry, betraying you in your time of hunger-need. 

You tenderly touched your ankle, yelping as white-hot pain shot through it. You bit your lip and squeezed your eyes shut for several long moments. Finally, you regained some semblance of composure and opened your eyes again, examining your ankle without touching it this time. It didn’t look broken, probably just sprained.

With a sigh, you reached up and latched onto the edge of the counter, trying to pull yourself up out of the floor cereal. You had almost reached a partially standing position, all while on one foot, when a loud voice startled you. 

“What the hell,” exclaimed Steve as he walked through the door. You shrieked and fell back down, grunting as your ankle protested the sudden jolt. Steve stood at the edge of the cereal-scatter looking utterly in shock. He was still in his tactical suit, smudged with dirt and dust. There was a cut on his cheek. Despite your pain and predicament, you felt the urge to clean him up and care for him.

“I kind of maybe had a little bit of a problem getting the cereal,” you admitted, staring down at your hands, embarrassed. Steve snorted.

“Well I can see that,” he snarked. You frowned at him, tears brimming again. You were upset and in pain and his bitching certainly wouldn’t help. Despite your best efforts to hold back, the tears started flowing and you found yourself crying.

In the floor.

Surrounded by cereal.

God, you must’ve looked ridiculous.

The expression on Steve’s face was priceless as you began to bawl. It went from frustration to utter horror in less than a second. He dropped to his knees, patting your back and trying to hush you. “Shit, don’t cry, please don’t cry,” he said in a rushed voice. “Oh lord, did you hurt yourself?” he exclaimed as his gaze landed on your very red and swollen ankle. 

You nodded through the tears, barely hearing him over your poorly muffled sobs. He gingerly touched your ankle, yanking his hand back when you yelped from the pain. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry-” he said, going back to trying to hush you. He obviously was not used to dealing with a hormonal Omega just off her suppressants and probably in the beginning stages of pregnancy.

With a quick glance around in indecision, he scooped you up in his arms, careful not to touch your ankle and provoke another yelp of pain. He held you to his chest, which wasn’t nearly as comfortable for you while he was in his tac-suit as compared to when he was shirtless. Still, you clung to him, struggling to get a grip on your emotions. On top of all that, you were still hungry. 

The realization sent you into another round of sobs. Eventually though you began to calm down, your sobs dying down into hiccups and then sniffles. You literally felt Steve relax as the tears quit flowing. “I th-ink it’s on-ly sprained,” you whimpered, utterly mortified by your own outburst.

He nodded. “I can take care of a sprain,” he sighed with what seemed to be relief. “But what were you thinking, ‘Mega? You could’ve gotten yourself killed,” he rumbled. You whined. 

He stood up, holding you against his chest protectively. “C’mon, let’s get you to the couch. I’ll get some ice for it.” He carried you to the living room, laying you out on the couch. He grabbed a pillow and propped up your ankle, wincing as you whined at the pain. He ruffled your hair as he went back to the kitchen. You could hear him right the stool and sweep up the cereal mess. He returned a few minutes later with a bag of ice wrapped in a washcloth to keep it from being too cold on your skin.

You grimaced as he rested the icepack on your limb, relaxing after a few moments as the cold began to numb the ache. He sat on the edge of the couch, beside you, rubbing his forehead. “You’re hurt,” you said softly, reaching out and touching the cut. He shook his head and pushed your hand away gently. 

“Don’t worry about it. It’ll be healed by tonight.” He finally turned his gaze to you. His expression was as guarded as ever, but you saw frustration and a hint of upset in his blue eyes. “You could’ve gotten badly hurt, little girl,” he scolded. “From this point on, that’s rule number three. Ask for help if you need it.”

You nodded reluctantly. He was right, it was stupid for you to do that. “ ‘M sorry. Didn’t know when you’d get back and I got hungry and I- I…”

He mercifully hushed you before you could start crying again. “I’ll move the cereal to a lower shelf, okay? Absolutely no more climbing on stools.” He paused. “Or anything for that matter. Understand?”

“Yes, alpha,” you sighed. You felt even more ridiculous than earlier. Of course it had been a terrible idea to do that.

He pressed a kiss on your forehead and stood. “You’re too headstrong for your own good,” he said in a tone that bordered on affectionate. He walked to the kitchen and then returned with a bowl of cereal. “Thankfully the whole box didn’t spill,” he said, handing the bowl to you. You cautiously took the spoon.

“I’d stay and help you considering your ordeal,” he chuckled, “but I’ve got to go get cleaned up. I’ll be right back though. Once you get finished with that just sit the bowl on the coffee table, I’ll take it to the kitchen. You are going to stay on the couch where you can’t break your neck.”

You ate your cereal quietly, listening to the sound of the shower running. You hoped he was right about the cut on his cheek healing quickly. Seeing it caused you a substantial amount of distress.

Blood had never bothered you before, but now your instincts were amplified tenfold. Your suppressants had not only held back your heat cycle, but they also smothered out most of your subservient behaviors. Now that they were out of your system and since you were now bonded, everything had come rushing back stronger than ever. It was an Omega’s job not only to produce young, but to provide comfort and care to their Alpha. Being unable to help Steve since you were couch-bound was nearly torturous.

You had finished your cereal and set down the bowl just as instructed before laying down on the soft couch. You yawned. Though you had just woken up an hour or two ago, your fall and subsequent crying had worn you out. You pressed your cheek against a pillow, a small shiver going through you as Steve’s scent hit your nose.

Steve emerged a while later to find you asleep, angelic. He frowned as he looked at your injury. The swelling had gone down substantially, but it still upset him to see you hurt. He should have left out food for you instead of leaving you to find it on your own. That was his job now, he reminded himself, to take care of you and protect you from harm.

A wicked thought crossed his mind. Take care of you, yes, he could do that. A good orgasm would certainly make you feel better. He smirk as he looked at your innocently sleeping form. Carefully as not to wake you, he slid your panties down your legs. He hadn’t bothered to bring any pants for you from your room yet, and he was quite glad of that now. He licked his lips as he looked at you. Such a sweet, innocent face.

He carefully draped your leg over his shoulder, making sure not to jostle the other where it rested on the pillow. He moved closer, body part way on the couch. he breathed in your scent, groaning at delicious smell of your cunt. He leaned down and lapped at your folds, which quickly grew wet. He plunged his tongue into your core, drawing out slowly and flattening his tongue to glide over your clit slowly. He could almost imagine the sounds you’d make.

With a groan, he rubbed his clothed crotch against the couch cushion. He rubbed himself slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible. He closed his lips around your clit, tongue swirling as he suckled at the delicate bud. You whimpered and for a moment he was afraid you’d woken up, but you remained asleep. He wrapped his hand around his cock, squeezing and rubbing, trying to sate himself.

Finally the anticipation became too much. He nudged down his boxers, crawling carefully up over you. He ground against your sopping wet folds, groaning and biting his lip to keep from being too loud. He watched transfixed as your eyebrows furrowed and you edged closer and closer to cumming in your sleep. His tip rubbed your clit, hard and swirling against the little bud.

You woke to a fuzzy feeling in your limbs, and then a bright flash of pleasure. You cried out, back arching and limbs twitching. Steve’s cum splattered over your stomach, narrowly missing the shirt your wore which had bunched up beneath your breasts. He cursed as he watched you climax. 

You came down from your unexpected high, blinking in sleepy confusion. You watched Steve use you panties to wipe his seed of of you. He was grinning, rubbing his cock to prevent his knot from forming since he was not inside of you. He stood and pulled his boxers back into place, then kissed your cheek before picking up your empty cereal bowl and taking it to the kitchen.

You glanced down at yourself, piecing together what had happened. Thankfully, you noticed, your ankle was no longer throbbing. whether it was because the ice or the rush of pleasure-chemicals, you didn’t know. Oddly enough, you found that you didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit my dudes, did not intend for that to happen when I started writing, and yet here we are  
> steve you dirty bastard


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda sucky probably, but I really wanted to expand on Nat's relationship with the reader and bring in a bit of possessive Steve

It took a week for your ankle to stop throbbing every time you walked. The whole time, Steve kept you confined. It wasn’t unusual for a newly bonded alpha to be overly protective, but it did get tiring for you. At least during the time, he had finished bringing the things from your room you’d need, including your phone.

The others had apparently been asking how you were, as they had seen the fresh mark on Steve’s neck and smelled the potent mix of the two of your scents. Steve had been relatively evasive, his protectiveness straying once more into the zone of overkill. Thankfully now that you had your phone, you could contact the others.

You had gotten a barrage of texts from everyone the first day you’d gone ‘missing’, asking where you were and if you were okay or needed help. Apparently someone even checked your room (likely Clint spying in from the vents) to make sure you hadn’t gotten hurt and passed out or worse. The majority of the messages were from Natasha.

Natasha was bonded to Bruce, but you and Nat had a very close relationship. It could best be described as a platonic bond, an extremely strong friendship. Steve and Bucky seemed to have the same sort of platonic affection, though it was a bit different since they were both Alpha-aligned. Natasha was almost like a mother figure to you, and in return you provided companionship and comfort when Bruce was away. It was no surprise to see she had been frantically worried about you.

After Steve had finally emerged and everyone pieced together what had happened, the texts reduced in frequency. Most of them were from Natasha, but they dropped off after a while considering you were unresponsive. Again, it was not unusual for an Omega to be kept away from communicating for the first few days after bonding, especially when the bonding had been during the Omega’s heat.

With a contented sigh, you stretched out on the couch, unlocking your phone and reading all of the texts you’d missed. Steve was in the training room, and you were a bit lonesome.

Sent 3:46 PM: Hey Nat, sorry for not responding for so long

You idly waited for a response, half paying attention to the program on the TV. Your phone buzzed after a minute.

Received 3:50 PM: No worries, hun, I know what’s going on >:3

You’d never thought of Nat as one to use things like emojis, but sometimes she surprised you. You smiled.

Sent 3:51 PM: Yeah. Kinda sick of being cooped up so long. Hurt my ankle the other day.

Received 3:53 PM: Steve told us abt that. Are you doing better?

Sent 3:55 PM: A lot better, finally can walk again. Really bored though.

You waited for a response, but none came. You sighed and sat the phone down, figuring Natasha was busy. With Steve gone and your best friend unavailable, you had little to do. other than watch TV or screw around with the few games you had on your phone that you’d already beaten several times over.

You jumped as the door swung open, looking up expectantly. Instead of Steve, however, you were greeted by the sight of a familiar redhead. You jumped from the couch and rushed over to Natasha, catching her in a hug, squirming happily.

“Hey, small fry, figured I’d come keep you company,” she said, hugging you and then heading towards the couch. She sat down with a grunt, pulling you in for a cuddle. You were always a tactile person, and everyone who knew you loved to take advantage of your self-proclaimed ‘mad snuggle skillz’. You happily curled up against her.

“I’ve missed you guys. How are the others?” you asked, curious at how the team was doing. Steve didn’t elaborate much outside of the basics, but you could always get Nat to spill the juicy details.

“Pretty good. Bucky is currently getting the shit beat out of him by someone’s Alpha,” she said, poking at your side. You squirmed, unsure of how to respond. “I think he made some comment about you.” She paused. “Steve been treating you good?”

Her tone was soft, but there was an edge to it. It wasn’t directed at you, thankfully, you’d hate to be on the receiving end of Natasha’s wrath. “Yeah. He, um… kinda scares me though,” you admitted, avoiding eye contact. Natasha rubbed your back comfortingly.

“He can be like that. Is he warming up though? Not giving you hell for everything anymore?” 

You waved your hand in a so-so gesture. “A lot better than before, but I’m pretty sure he still thinks I’m stupid,” you grumbled. “He won’t let me do anything for myself.”

“So just like before?” Nat chuckled. You nodded with a pout. She smiled at you. “Hun, he’s not doing that because he thinks your stupid. In fact, I’ve heard him gush about how smart and sharp-witted you are. He’s doing that because he wants to take care of you.”

“I guess,” you mumbled, still not quite buying it. Natasha flicked the back of your head.

“Don’t use that tone with me, missy,” she teased. “But really, it’s true. He knows your very capable of taking care of yourself. Maybe he just finds that a bit intimidating, so he’s making sure you know that he’s in charge.”

“He’s made that perfectly clear,” you sighed, scooting down until you were laying with your head in Natasha’s lap. She ran her fingers through your hair.

Natasha smiled gently. “Just give him a chance. Get in tune with the Omega part of you that was buried for so long. You’ll adjust to each other in time.”

In tune with your Omega side, huh? Maybe she had a point. You hadn’t acted much like an Omega for years, all your base instincts and desires quelled. Now they were coming back and you were struggling to cope. Perhaps rather than fight them as you were, you should try to cope with them by allowing them back into your life.

With a groan, you turned over and closed your eyes. It was too much to think about all at once. For now, You’d just enjoy the company of your friend.

Steve smelled another Alpha. He let out a low growl, a warning to whoever it was. He walked into the living-room where the scent was strongest and was surprised to see only you curled up on the couch. You looked up with wide, innocent eyes. “Hi Steve.”

Steve frowned, nearing you and smelling the air. He recognized the scent now, it was Natasha. She must’ve come to visit you. He knew the two of you were close, but he couldn’t help the swell of jealousy in him. 

“Steve?” you asked cautiously. You were soaked in her scent. He growled.

“You smell like another Alpha, little girl. I don’t like that,” he stated grimly. You frowned.

“Natasha came and sat with me a while. I was lonely,” you explained, shifting in your seat. 

Steve pressed you back into the couch, his nose against your neck. He nipped at the still-healing mark on your tender skin. You whimpered. He soothed the spot over with his tongue, then jerked away.

“C’mon,” he said gruffly, “we’re going to get rid of that smell.” He knew he was being a bit irrational, but having someone else’s smell on you, and Alpha’s scent nonetheless, was putting him in a possessive rage. The sooner you were washed clean, the better.

He led you to the bathroom, jerking open the shower door before prompting you to remove your clothes and toss them in the hamper. He herded you into the shower, feet scuffling on the dry tile. He yanked off his own clothing, which were sweaty from his training session with Bucky. He joined you in the shower, slamming the door shut and effectively trapping you in with him.

The scent of Natasha and You was much more concentrated in the small space, and he growled in frustration, turning on the water. The warm water trickled down your body, accentuating your features. You looked up at Steve with wide eyes as though you were frightened of what he was going to do.

Steve nudged you until your were under the stream of water, turning and grabbing your shampoo. Instead of allowing you to wash yourself, he carefully washed you. His large hands were surprisingly gentle as they ran through your hair, every now and then brushing soap away from your eyes. He watched with satisfaction as you relaxed to his touch, eyes shutting.

Reverently, he continued to clean the rest of your body. God, you were perfect. His hands slid over your hips, coated in soap suds. He caressed your flesh tenderly, hoping that what he struggled to show through his words and expressions could be displayed by his touch. As he finished, he stood and turned you around, pressing against you. He tucked his head in the crook of your neck, rumbling.

You relaxed against him, allowing his strong arms to support you as the warm water relaxed your muscles. Timidly, you tilted your head back, looking up at Steve. He looked down at you curiously, your eyes locking for several long seconds before you finally looked away towards the floor.

“I’m sorry I smelled like Nat,” you murmured. You hadn’t thought about how it might upset Steve. He had seemed so irritated by it.

Steve nuzzled you gently. “It’s alright,” he rumbled, “But I believe this is a good time to introduce rule number 4.” He gently lapped at the mark on your neck, reaffirming the still-new bond. “I don’t want to catch you smelling like another Alpha again. Next time you and Nat hang out with each other, I want you to get cleaned up as soon as she leaves, understand?”

You nodded. You were afraid he’d say you couldn’t be affectionate with Natasha anymore, but this was a good compromise. “Okay, Alpha,” you relented.

He rumbled again, pleased. He continued nuzzling you, hands running over your body gently. One wandered downwards, rubbing your lower abdomen. “I can smell it on you,” he said in a low, contented grumble.

You furrowed your brow. “Smell what?” Could he still smell Nat? No, that couldn’t be, he wouldn’t sound so pleased.

He rubbed against you, making sure you were coated in his own scent. He switched off the water and opened the shower door, wrapping you in a towel. He needed you, but he didn’t want to take the risk of you slipping in the shower. He lifted you up with ease and sat you on the counter by the sink. He rubbed against you vigorously, various scent glands on his body stimulated and spreading his musky, comforting scent on your skin. It was like a tantalizing blend of vanilla and almond, with piney accents that made your eyes drift shut and your body relax to the fullest extent. 

In return, you exposed your own scent glands, mainly center around your neck, as an offer to him. As an Omega, it was a submissive act of trust to bare ones throat and allow their Alpha to take up their scent. Steve rumbled and butted his head against your neck, allowing you then to scent him in return. Both of you relaxed. Despite the volatile nature in which your bond had began, there was an undeniable comfort for each of you in the other’s touch.

Steve slid you down from the counter, turning and pressing you against the wall, smothered in him. Your legs circled his waist. He leaned his forehead against your’s eyes locked in a display of trust. Your hands rested on his arms, which were wrapped around you, keeping you close to his body.

Carefully, as not to drop you, he rolled his hips, rubbing his rigid cock over your slit. The entire shower he had been hard. He was aching. You could almost sense this, or perhaps you really could feel it. Bonds grew at different rates, perhaps the bond between you and Steve was progressing quickly. He groaned as you shifted your hips in response, shivering.

Unable to wait, he guided himself into you, filling and stretching you. You rested your head on his shoulder, whimpering in pleasure. He thrust slowly, grinding his pelvis against your clit. Your nerves buzzed with ecstasy. 

You purred against him, tension melted away like snow exposed to a flame. “You never answered,” you murmured, voice soft and nearly inaudible. Steve groaned, cock twitching.

“Your scent has changed,” he rumbled, hands kneading your hips. “I can smell it, there’s pups in that sweet little belly of yours.” You shivered at the thought, the coil in your abdomen winding tighter.

“You like that, little one?” he huffed as he sped up just a bit. “Lie the idea of being full of my pups, my babies growing in your womb, making you swell all nice ’n pretty?”

You were nearly panting. “Yes, Alpha,” you said breathlessly, rolling your hips with a fervor unlike ever before. Part of you screamed against this, reminding you he had taken you by force, but the Omega in you quickly destroyed your last bit of hesitation. You were Steve’s good girl, his good Omega, and you’d happily carry litter upon litter of his pups.

Steve groaned, cock jerking and pulsing inside of you as he came at your airy remark. His knot caught in your cunt, stimulating each sensitive nerve, pushing you over the precipice. You cried out silently, arching your back away from the wall as you came over his throbbing length.

You shivered against him as he carefully held you close, backing away from the wall. Your legs were growing tired, but thankfully he took you to the bedroom, gently nestling the two of you into the nest in the corner. He wrapped you in blankets, laying with you atop his broad chest. You rested your head on him, listening to his heartbeat. He rubbed your back, rough hands working over your skin in a soothing manner.

Warm and safe and surrounded in your Alpha’s scent, you could feel yourself growing tired. You closed your eyes, ready for a well-earned rest. After all, you were carrying pups. Steve rumbled contentedly. 

After wanting you for so long, he’d never let you go. You were his, always will be. His fingers brushed over the mark on your neck. His Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also like if anyone has any ideas, feel free to toss 'em out here. I'm thinking I'm going to do a timeskip of a few months but idk


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh I'm so sorry my brain had a raging boner as I wrote this
> 
> I may have gone a bit overboard with the breeding
> 
> oh well I'm not really sorry

You rolled over in the nest with a soft groan. Your lower back was giving you trouble, sore and achy. You adjusted the pillow beneath you, trying to support your spine to give it a break.

At four months, you were really starting to show, the swell of your belly visible even when you wore oversized clothing, which was quite often considering you stole Steve’s clothes frequently. The extra weight was throwing your back out of line, but laying down frequently helped just as you were now.

You squirmed, picking up one of the pillows and throwing it at the wall. Sometimes you almost felt bad for Steve, having to deal with all your mood swings and odd pregnancy quirks. Currently he was on a run to the store to pick up a few rather odd food items you’d taken a liking to. Once he got back and you were fed, you’d show him your appreciation though.

Or, even better, you could surprise him. Smiling, you crawled out of your comfortable resting spot, a plan hatching in your mind. You skittered to the kitchen. After the cereal incident, Steve had rearranged things to make them more accessible to you. 

You weren’t exactly a great cook, but you weren’t terrible either. You opened the fridge and let your mind roam, trying to figure out a dish Steve would enjoy that you could make out of the available foods. finally, you settled on a simple casserole, something you were fairly certain you couldn’t ruin.

In less than half an hour, the casserole was in the oven cooking. You rinsed your hands and dried them, pleased with your accomplishment. You glanced at the clock. You still had a bit of time until Steve would be back. You walked back to the bedroom and burrowed into the closet.

Most of the clothing you normally wore was snatched from Steve. The normal clothes you had were still in your old room even after your months of sharing Steve’s space. Once you asked if you could go grab some of them, and Steve evaded the question. You shrugged it off.

In your part of the closet, however, was what your wore much less often. After Steve had bonded you and demanded you stay with him, he had gone on a spree of shopping. Almost every piece he chose was a dress, including a few silky nightgowns he’d taken a liking to. Each one was very well made, top-of-the-line material and designs.

Something you’d also noticed is that they were all in some shade of blue, red, or most frequently white, or the occasional mix of all three. It seemed Steve enjoyed seeing you dressed in the colours that he sported as Captain America. 

You slipped into a plain blue dress. Each one was relatively simple, often harkening to an older time period. This one was modest, but the way it draped over your belly would be undeniably attractive to Steve. He couldn’t get enough of you the more your belly grew, and showing it off from time to time for him was something you definitely were not opposed to doing.

Just as you had returned to the kitchen, Steve walked through the door. He was carrying several grocery bags.

“Well,” he said as he sat them on the counter, “I was going to get chocolate covered strawberries, but they didn’t have those, and they had ran out of strawberries. So, I got pickles like you asked. And the chocolate syrup.” He looked over at you and shook his head, eyebrow raised. “Are you really going to eat this stuff.

“Yup, I have been instructed to do so by the little demons in my belly,” you joked, slipping on oven-mitts. You knelt down and opened the oven, carefully removing the casserole. You stood and placed it atop the stove to cool, placing the oven-mitts beside it. “However, the pickles will have to wait until after dinner.”

Steve walked over to you, hands immediately moving to caress your belly. “You cooked? I told you I’d make something so you could stay in bed and rest.” He sounded pleased, but their was also a tinge of concern in his voice.

“I pregnant, Steve,” you said, turning and looking up at him with wide eyes, “not disabled.” 

“Tone, Omega,” he rumbled, ruffling your hair. He kissed your forehead, turning to put away the groceries. “But I suppose you’re right. This is a one-time thing though, next time ask before you exert yourself too much.”

You rolled your eyes, but didn’t say anything. He really did have your best interest at heart. “So does that mean you don’t want the casserole?” you quipped with an innocent tilt of the head. Steve frowned.

“I didn’t mean that and you know it.” He returned to your side, snatching the plates you’d grabbed. “But go sit down and let me dish it up, okay?” He raised his eyebrow and you knew better than to argue. You sat down at the dining table, crosslegged in the chair. 

Steve sat a plate in front of you, taking the seat beside you with his food. “Hun, I think that’s a bit much for me,” you said, laughing.

Steve shook his head. “Nonsense. You need it.”

“I’m big enough as it is,” you deadpanned, motioning to your burgeoning bellyful of pups. Steve rolled his eyes, something he’d picked up from you.

“Which is exactly why your portion sizes need to be increased a bit. Don’t forget, you’re not just growing pups, they’re my pups. They could be effected by the serum, and who knows how that’ll effect their growth.”

Steve had been persistently worried about the complications that could arrive because of the super-soldier nature of his body and seed. He had insisted Bruce be the doctor to perform all of your examinations, despite the combined protests he received. He wanted to take no risks with you and your pups’ health.

You sighed and relented, beginning to eat. “Fine,” you said between bites, “but if I get sick from it later I’m blaming it on you.” Your morning-sickness had calmed down lately, but every now and then it would rear its ugly and unpleasant head. 

Steve snorted. “If anything, it’ll be the pickle-and-chocolate combination that’ll get to you.” 

After dinner, you gathered the dishes and started washing them at the sink. Steve hadn’t wanted a dishwasher, so you had to do them by hand, but you didn’t mind much. Is was better than just laying around.

As you stood at the sink, Steve watched you. It was like a scene of domestic bliss. A cute little Omega barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen. Of course, Steve knew you were more than that, but if you were content with it, then he wouldn’t be one to fuss. You looked delectable, belly poking out just slightly visible beneath your dress. You’d dressed up just for him, so precious.

With a low rumbling growl, he sauntered over to you, setting the dishes and washcloth in the sink. “We’ll take care of those later,” he said, dipping his head down to mouth at your marked skin. You obeyed willingly as Steve’s hands wander over your front, kneading your breasts and belly.

“They’re already swollen,” he purred, squeezing your tender chest. “You smell so nice. Your scent is addicting. All milky and warm…” 

You rested the back of your head on his shoulder as he leaned into you. You could feel his arousal through his jeans, prominent against you. “Milky?” you asked curiously as he drew his thumbs in circles over your clothed nipples. “I’m months away from that.”

He groaned, rolling his hips to rub himself against you. “I know, but your scent doesn’t lie to me Omega. You smell of milk and pups.” One of his hands wandered downwards, over the swell of your belly and between the apex of your thighs. “And another, more sinful scent.” His voice was a low growl, dripping with honeyed lust.

He drew the skirt of your dress upwards, slipping his hand beneath the cloth and diving directly to your cunt. You wore no panties, just as he liked. He suckled at the mark on your neck, sending shivers down your spine. His long, callused fingers teased your outer folds, prodding at the sensitive flesh before delving in deeper and into your wetness. You whimpered against him, rubbing back against his cock and then towards his fingers.

He rumbled, pleased, and plunged his fingers in and out of your throbbing channel, then drawing upwards to circle around your clit. He pressed hard, making your hips jerk and your toes curl. “Such a naughty little Omega. Just a little touch and you’re already soaked,” he growled into your shoulder. “I can smell how needy you are, ‘Mega. Your body is screaming for me, isn’t it?”

You nodded, rollings your hips forward against his talented touch. “Y-es Alpha, it is.” He loved hearing you admit how much you needed him, how much he affected you.

His fingers bore down harder on your sensitive bundle of nerves. “Just like when you were in heat, ‘Mega. Your poor little cunt needed your Alpha’s cock. You needed me to fill you, to breed you so badly, didn’t you?”

Your belly was knotting, a coil forming in your nerves. You were increasingly sensitive as your pregnancy progressed. You gave a low moan. “Needed you so bad, Alpha,” you whined.

“And as soon as you’re empty and in heat again, you know what I’m going to do?” he growled. “I’m going to fill that tight little pussy of yours until you’re bursting with my seed. Fill you up again and again, watch your belly swell. Such a nice idea, watching you nurse our pups with another litter on the way.” You whimpered at the idea. It terrified you, but you found yourself craving it.

His fingers never let up as you came, your vision blurring, nor did his words. “Gonna get you so full and round, little Omega. Fill that fertile belly over and over, my little breeding bitch.” You panted and cried out loudly as waves of pleasure washed over you.

Steve withdrew his hand and pushed the skirt of your dress all the way up, exposing your ass. He unzipped his jeans and drew out his still cock, throbbing and weeping pre-cum, desperate to get into you. He rubbed it against your rump, then plunged himself in to your aching, overly-sensitive cunt. He bent you over, your hands gripping the edge of the counter and he hammered into you.

“You like that, don’t you, ‘Mega? You want that so badly, I can feel it. You need me so bad, always have even when you didn’t know it.” The sound of flesh against flesh filled the spacious kitchen, lewd and tantalizing. “Always needed my cock, always needed to be filled up with my pups, always needed to be dripping with my seed,” he snarled, hips bucking erratically as he neared his release.

You were unable to form words as your second orgasm built, your body trembling in his grip. You could hardly breath as the coil wound tighter and tighter. He fucked you like an animal, holding your hips tightly as he slammed his pulsing cock into your soaked cunt. 

You came with a silent scream, back arching and head thrown back as your body jerked and came undone in his grip. He snarled and sank his teeth into your shoulder, slamming forward one last time before he spilled into you, flooding you with his thick cum. His knot caught in your sensitive walls, stretching the throbbing channel until movement was no longer possible.

After a moment, he carefully released your shoulder. His teeth had broken skin slightly, but you didn’t mind. It was his claim. He lapped at the small droplets of leaking blood, hands rubbing your belly lovingly. You closed your eyes, savoring the attention.

“Such a good little Omega,” he sighed. “Taking me so well even as you carry my pups. Such a good girl.” His praise made you shiver. Yes, you were his good girl.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve is very, very questionable

His good girl was determined to go back to work.

He did not like that. Not a bit.

Steve stood with his arms crossed in the bedroom doorway, face clearly displaying how he felt about what you were doing.

“I can’t just sit around all day, Steve,” you said, slipping one of your hoodies over your head. It fit a bit awkwardly around your baby bump, but you didn’t want to wear a dress to the lab. “I’m just going to help Bruce with a bit of research, that’s it.”

Steve scowled. “I don’t like it. What if something happened? There’s a lot of dangerous equipment and chemicals in there. What if you got hurt?” You could sense his distress, but brushed it off as you brushed past him into the living-room.

“Nothing will happen,” you sighed, grabbing your phone and slipping it into your pocket. You turned and faced Steve, head tilted. “Look, I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.”

Steve walked over to the door, partially blocking it with his hulking form. “Yes, just how you were perfectly capable of not getting yourself shot without my help.”

You narrowed your eyes. “I was kind of having a bad day, Steve,” you said, voice steely. “Considering I hadn’t had a heat in years and didn’t have a fucking clue that it was creeping up on me.”

Steve snorted. “Exactly, you were distracted.” He motioned towards your belly. “And now you have another thing that could very likely distract you.”

You placed your hand on the doorknob, frowning. “As I’ve said before, I’m pregnant, not incapable,” you spat. “I’m going to the lab, I’m going to be fine, the pups will be fine. You need to stop getting worked up over nothing. I’m perfectly fucking capable of caring for myself.” You opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

Steve marched out behind you, face stony. “Language, Omega,” he said sternly. You stepped into the elevator and rolled your eyes. The door slid closed.

Steve couldn’t believe you. That lab was full- absolutely full- of things that could easily hurt you. And off you marched to put yourself in harm’s way, again.

Steve didn’t know if you were being stubborn, hormonal, or both, but whatever it was, he was not going to accept it.

If you wouldn’t listen to him now, maybe he’d have to prove to you how foolish you were being.

You exited the elevator and strolled into the lab, waving to a few technicians as you walked by. Bruce was in the corner, examining a holographic image of a microscope slide. 

“Sup, Banner,” you said, grabbing a chair and plopping down with a huff. 

The timid scientist looked up and smile. “Not much, how are you?” 

You groaned and rolled your eyes dramatically. “Dealing with back pain and a very over-protective Alpha. I barely even made it down here.”

Bruce nodded sympathetically. “Well, at least that means he cares,” he chuckled, trying to make light of the situation. You sighed.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t a pain in the ass.” You could almost hear Steve’s ‘Language, Omega’ echoing in your ears. “Are all Alphas so… hovery?”

Bruce changed to another slide, writing down a few notes before he replied. “Some of them, I guess. Natasha isn’t, thank goodness. I know Clint was a little overboard when he and his mate had their first couple pups.”

You rubbed your face in frustration. “Oh great, then I’m stuck with Captain Overkill for who knows how long.”

Bruce shrugged. “It would seem that way. He’s always been that way with you though, I think it’s just how he is.”

You sighed heavily. “It would seem that way, huh?”

The day dragged on longer than you expected. By the end of it though, you had a fitted prototype for your upgraded mission suit, so it was a productive day at least. Not that the suit would get to go to use with Steve being so overbearing. He had let up a bit after a week of you visiting the lab daily and coming home unscathed, though.

You stretched your arms, testing the flexibility of the suit material. “I think we got it right this time. It isn’t trying to peel off my skin anymore.” 

Tony laughed. “Well, that’s a good thing. Steve would have my hide if I returned you to him in more than one piece.”

You rolled your eyes, beginning the lengthy process of removing the suit, made especially difficult by your street clothes beneath it.

One of the techs gave a startled yelp. “Shit, watch out!”

Something hit your arm. You fell to the ground.

Steve hadn’t wanted to resort to sabotage, but there was no other way. He’d stayed quiet the entire week, patiently waiting for you to slip up and get yourself hurt so you’d come running back to him with your teary, apologetic Omega eyes.

It unfortunately didn’t happen.

Early in the afternoon, the lab was always empty. Everyone was on break for lunch. The lab was locked, but Steve had access to any room in the compound via his fingerprint.

He strolled in casually, as though nothing was amiss.

You’d be in the main section, testing your suit today. He examined the area then selected his target. Perfect.

He wasn’t the best with technology, but he knew a few things, such as how to operate the experimental stun ray Tony had been showing him. 

He felt slightly bad for what he was doing, but it was for the greater good.

Once you everyone was back in the lab after lunch, you’d have an hour before the incident. It would look like an accident caused by the technicians. The timer wouldn’t be visible. Nobody would know what really happened. There were no cameras inside the lab.

One of the techs would get hit. Or maybe some equipment. It didn’t matter. Whatever would happen, you’d see how risky it was to be in there. Malfunctions happened all the time. 

It was for the best.

Steve hadn’t planned on you getting hit.

You woke up in the medical ward, monitors attached to you, beeping steadily. A fetal heartbeat monitor was on your belly, the droning pulse steady.

You sat up, groaning. Your head hurt terribly. “Hello?”

Bruce’s head popped in the doorway. “Guys, she’s awake,” he called, then walked into the room. He started to unhook you from the multitude of machines, leaving the fetal monitor.

“What the fuck happened?” you questioned. One minute you’d been in the lab, the next you were in here.

“Well, it would seem one of the techs messed up big time. You got hit with a sort of stun-gun thing. It could’ve done some superficial damage, but thankfully you were still in your suit.”

“So, what, I got knocked out? Why am I in here?” Your hand flew to your belly, your heart jumping as horror crept over you. Had something happened.

Bruce recognized the look on your face immediately, and rushed to soothe you. “No, no, no, nothing happened. All of you are okay.” He tapped one of the buttons on the FHM, amplifying the sound. “See? All good.”

You relaxed back into the hospital bed. Bruce carefully started to remove the last monitor. “We just wanted to make sure everything was okay,” he said, sitting the machine to the side. “But Steve insisted on the doctors observing you until you woke up. He nearly pummeled one of the doctors who wanted to release you early.”

You scooted to the edge of the bed, slipping on your shoes with slight difficulty. Bruce helped you stand, patting your back. “He’s waiting for you out there,” he said, sending you off with a smile.

It didn’t hit you until you saw Steve, caught his scent. You burst into tears. His arms wrapped around you immediately and he picked you up as though you were light as a feather, pulling you to his chest.

“It’s okay,” he murmured, “it’s okay.”

You shook as he carried you to the elevator and then back to your room. He tucked you into the nest, curling his body around you. 

You could’ve gotten hurt. You could’ve died. Your pups could have died. You sobbed into Steve’s chest. 

“You were right,” you choked, “I’m s-orry, I’m so sorry…”

He rubbed you back, curled tightly around you, blanketing you in his scent, making you feel safe. “It’s alright, ‘Mega,” he rumbled, nuzzling your bond mark. A wave of calm washed over you.

You lay there in silence until your sobs had calmed to hiccups. Your hair stuck to your tear-stained cheeks, your lip trembling.

Steve stroked your hair away from your eyes, kissing your forehead. “No more lab, okay Omega? I don’t want you getting hurt.”

You trembled, tucking your head under his chin and nodding vigorously. “No more l-lab.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and ideas are welcome!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas always gets me really down, so I wrote some Christmas-fluff to cheer myself up. There will absolutely be more.

Without the lab to go to, you were at a loss of what to do. Over the next month after the incident, you spent your time trying out various hobbies.

Sewing was a bust. It seemed you fingertips were magnets for the sharp ends of needles. Knitting went in much the same way, though the needles weren’t as sharp and mostly you just got your hands tangled in yarn. It seemed that everything you tried was either too boring or too frustrating to keep up with.

As the holidays drew nearer, you made up your mind to take up cooking. You were decent, but you were sure you could improve. Surprisingly, you took to it fairly well. Steve seemed quite impressed, and the domesticity of it was quite pleasant for both of you. At times Steve almost felt like he was back in the 40’s, with a doting housewife and baby on the way. It was addicting.

The domestic bliss carried over into the rest of life too. You threw your heart into being the best Omega you could, since you couldn’t distract yourself with working outside the home. Days spent cleaning, something you used to hate, now were rather enjoyable. You could work without Steve hovering over you as though you were made of glass. 

One month before Christmas, you decided you wanted to decorate. With quite a bit of cajoling, you managed to get Steve to relent to your whims. A trip to the store, with Steve accompanying you protectively of course, yielded strings of lights and classy ornaments, as well as a few other odds-and-ends. (Which included a very odd little kit that Steve insisted on getting but would not let you see yet. All you got a glimpse of was the silhouette of a very pregnant lady on the package cover.)

Of course, no homey Christmas is complete without a tree. Clutching Steve’s hand tightly in your own smaller, mitten-clad one, you trudged merrily through the snow. The Avenger’s Compound was located on many acres of woodland, which included many stands of evergreens. You had been fine with settling for a plastic tree, but Steve insisted upon having an authentic pine.

Breath clouding in front of you, you turned and looked at Steve. He was carrying an ax, sharpened and ready for whichever tree you determined to be suitable. Unbothered by the cold, he wore a plain plaid shirt covered with a thick jacket you had forced him to wear. Snow flakes settled in his hair and the scruff of a beard he’d been cultivating. You wanted to kiss him until each one melted away.

You, unfortunately, were dressed very heavily. Steve wouldn’t let you out of the compound into the bitter winter air without every stitch of winter wear you owned covering your body. You had protested, but he was every bit as stubborn as you and won out eventually. Your jacket puffed out everywhere, and he had cheerily forced a hat upon your head that even covered your ears. You swore you looked like the Stay-Puffed Marshmallow Man from Ghostbusters, much to your chagrin. When you had said this, Steve only grinned and patted your belly, telling you it looked terribly cute.

The snow wasn’t too deep, thankfully, or your legs would’ve hated you. You were in good shape, you were an Avenger after all, but the layers of heavy clothing, huge snowboots, and the baby-weight you’d put on were all very hindering to your general movement. Finally tired of walking, you stopped and plopped down on a fallen tree after swiping some snow off of it.

“I’m done walking,” you huffed, “we can find a tree here, yeah?” Steve glanced around the small clearing you’d entered, nodding.

“Looks good to me, little one. See anything you like?” He gazed over the trees, taking off his jacket so he could better maneuver his ax. His muscles rippled beneath his shirt delectably as he tested the weight and swing of the tool.

Your tongue swiped over your lips as you watched him. “Well, for one, you standing right there in front of me.” It was no secret your libido had been sky-high as of late, something Steve often took advantage of. 

He grinned and shook his head. “Woah there little girl, it’s too cold for that kind of talk.” He stretched one more time, just to tease you. “I meant, do you see a tree you like?”

You scanned the area, finally settling on a modest sapling. It was around six feet tall, not too big or too small to make a good Christmas tree. It was coated in snow, but the green needles peeked out at you invitingly. You lifted your hand and pointed, then realized it was probably a bit hard to see where you were pointing considering it was a bit hard to see your fingers, removed your mitten, and pointed again. “That one looks nice. What do you think?”

Steve walked over to the tree, brushing away snow. “Looks perfect to me,” he said, clearing snow away from the tree’s base. 

“Are you sure it isn’t too big? We walked quite a way and I don’t want you to have to carry it so far if it’s too much,” you fretted. Steve chuckled.

“Honey, this tree is tiny. I’ll have no trouble with it.” He took a swing at the tree’s base, making a sizable dent at the first try. “Y’know,” he said as he worked, “once I carried Bucky two miles in two foot-deep snow?”

“Really? Dang. What happened?” You leaned over as a wood-chip flew past your ear. 

Steve laughed, beginning to explain the story as he finished cutting the tree and the two of you trudged home. “Well, you see, Bucky had gotten a bit too tipsy the night before at the base…”

Steve made sure both you and the tree made it home in one piece. By the time you got back, all the snow had fallen from its branches, leaving it ready to be decorated. Once the two of you had wrangled it in and out of the elevator and got it into the apartment, you were buzzing with excitement. While Steve situated the tree in its water-filled base, you set to work unboxing ornaments and lights and tinsel.

The tree looked perfect. You and Steve had worked for over an hour to get it decorated just right, the display looking stunning. You grinned as you looked at your handiwork, handing the star to Steve. “One last touch.”

Steve pressed the star back into your hands, then grabbed your hips and lifted you easily. It wasn’t that far to the top, and you were light as a feather. You placed the star on the tree, connecting it to the strand of lights so that it lit up too. Steve sat you back down, wrapping his arms around you and resting his chin atop your head. “Perfect, ‘Mega. Good job.”

You grinned at the praise, a chill of happiness shooting up your spine. You tilted your head backwards and planted a kiss on the underside of his scruffy chin, then wriggled out of his grasp. You reached for a strand of unused tinsel, winding it around your neck like a fancy feather boa. You shot Steve a playful look, grinning. He shook his head and laughed, then a look of excitement flashed over his face. “I’ll be right back,” he said and left the room.

He returned a moment later with an unopened shopping bag. “Sit down and close you eyes, okay?” You looked at him warily, but sat back on the couch and let your eyes fall shut. You heard the rustle of packaging and raised your eyebrow. “Just what are you up to, Rogers?”

“Hush and let me work,” he said. You could practically hear his shit-eating grin. You flinched and giggled as he pushed your shirt up over your belly. You felt something cold on your belly, and you yelped. It tickled, whatever it was. “Hold still, little one,” Steve said, concentrating.

The ticklish torture lasted several minutes. Finally, Steve sat back and let you open your eyes. You snorted as you looked down at your belly, laughing.

The kit Steve had gotten was a Christmas-themed set of skin-safe paint, intended to be used to decorate a baby-bump. Steve had done just that, painting a large green wreath with a red bow on your skin. In the center was something you couldn’t quite read all the way. Steve grinned.

“It says ‘Alpha’s Christmas present’,” he said proudly, a mischievous glint in his eyes. You smiled, face burning with embarrassment and affection for the valiant Avenger.

Before you could react, Steve had whipped out his camera, snapping a photo of you. “I plan to get one of these every year,” he said, swiping his tongue over his lips. You raised your eyebrow.

“Every year?” you asked incredulously. Steve had talked like that before, but it was during coitus and you’d never thought about it seriously. 

Steve smirked and nodded, standing up and pulling you to your feet. “Every year,” he said, planting a quick kiss on your nose and then a longer, more sensual kiss on your lips. “Now, how ‘bout you let alpha get a sneak peak at his present?”

You blinked, stepping back and trying to process what you’d just heard. “Steve, every year? That’s a bit much, don’t you think?” You could hardly imagine it, bouncing young pups on your hips while struggling with more on the way.

Steve frowned, nudging you to sit back down on the couch. He kneeled in front of you, kissing your painted belly. “No,” he stated simply, “I don’t.” He trailed kisses down your belly, leaning you back so he could reach every bit of the skin between your navel and pelvis.

“B-but, I can’t take care of that many,” you stammered. You’d be overwhelmed, and likely never able to return to work as an Avenger.

Steve chuckled, reaching the rim of your sweatpants and tugging them down your hips, your panties traveling shortly behind. “Yes you will, Omega. And I’ll be there to help.” His lips ghosted over your folds, his breath warm against the sensitive skin.

“But you have work!” you exclaimed, shaking your head. “I can’t take care of that many kids every day, especially not if I’m pregnant. I have a hard enough time doing regular tasks as it is without having to worry about taking care of pups!” Your belly was quite a struggle to work with as it grew.

Steve smiled and placed a firm kiss over your clit before he rose and pressed a kiss to your lips. “You won’t be alone all day,” he rumbled, nipping your lower lip. “I’m going to cut back on missions.” His hands caressed your swollen breasts, teasing your sensitive, pert nipples through your shirt.

You raised your eyebrows. “What? But the team needs you. They need me too, we can’t just abandon that!” You pushed at his shoulder, trying to stave him off while you discussed this matter.

With one hand he unzipped his pants, baring his cock. He rubbed himself as he smiled at you, groaning as he spoke. “Omega, I’ve made it clear you aren’t going to be back on missions for a long, long time. I already told the team.” 

Your jaw dropped. “You wha- ah..!” Your protests were cut off as he parted your legs and entered you in one swift motion. You fought back a moan as he rocked his hips.

Steve’s lips found your’s once again as he started to fuck you roughly, getting his point across. You were his. “And with all the new members, I only need to go on major missions. Maybe twice a year, or even less.” His hands locked on your hips as he rutted into you.

You whimpered as his thick, pulsing cock massaged you walls, dragging in and out of your soaked cunt with a learned precision. He knew every part of you, every place to hit in order to drive you towards your climax. “I’ll be here for you all the time,” he rumbled, his lips dragging over yours, “with all our pups. It will be perfect.”

His lips found your bond-mark, mouthing the sensitive scarred area. You shivered and whined, melting beneath him despite yourself. The sensations were clouding your head. “St-eve,” you panted, “I-”

“Shh,” he soothed, silencing you once more with a kiss. His thumb rubbed your clit. Tears gathered in the corners of your eyes as waves of pleasure washed over you. Your body jerked and your walls spasmed, milking his cock. He spilled into you with a loud groan. “Shh, it’ll be okay, ‘Mega..”

Knotted and unable to separate, Steve lifted you up and laid back on the couch, sitting you on top of him, straddling his hips. His hands kneaded your sides as he admired your painted, burgeoning belly. “It’ll be perfect, Omega,” he repeated. “A perfect family.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELP IM LATE  
> I am a half hour past midnight in my timezone. 30 minutes late for Christmas. I intended to post this last night, but between family shiz and a killer headache, I didn't even write until today. I'm so fucking sorry, please forgive me.  
> So here's some late Christmas stuff
> 
> I'm sorry

You woke up to the smell of chocolate and bacon, quite possibly the best smell in the world. You slowly dragged yourself out of bed, yawning. A small kick greeted you from your belly, a tiny good morning from one of your pups. You smiled and rubbed the soft carefully, wondering if they could feel your touch if you pressed hard enough.

You crept to the kitchen, bypassing the living-room where the Christmas tree and plethora of gifts sat. Steve had promised you could open them after breakfast, and damn did breakfast smell good. Steve was at the stove frying bacon, wearing nothing but the boxers he had slept in. Your mouth watered at the sight.

You walked over to Steve and nudged your head against his upper arm, getting his attention. He smiled down at you, placing a kiss on your forehead. “Morning, little one,” he rumbled. He looked down at your belly, grin widening. “Morning, pups.”

He took the bacon out of the pan and rested it on the plates on the counter. With the food iff the stove, he could turn and pay attention to you. He placed his large hands on your belly, rubbing gently, waiting to feel movement. “They awake yet?”

You nodded. “One is. Other one is still resting, I think. They were really active last night.” Your hand joined his, prodding gently to prompt a kick.

“I think they like it when you lay down,” he commented. Often when you first went to bed, they’d jostle your insides for nearly an hour before they’d settle enough to sleep. You’d decided that they were attempting to play jump rope with your intestines through the uterine walls. “C’mon, lil guys,” he cooed, “say hi to daddy.”

As if on cue, one of the pups rolled, making a wave-like bulge move beneath your t-shirt. Steve laughed, patting the area proudly. After a moment, a kick from the other side alerted that the other had woken up too. 

It was fairly common for the first litter to be twins, as this was. With subsequent litters, however, three or four pups were quite normal. The thought of it scared you, especially considering it was inevitable that soon there’d be more on the way. You had tried to talk Steve out of it, but he’d deflected all of it.

Steve grabbed the plates and sat them on the table, setting out napkins and silverware. “Let’s eat, baby girl.” He looked up and winked at you. “After that we can open presents.”

You ate quickly, both out of eagerness and hunger. With two growing pups, your appetite was ravenous. Steve was a wonderful cook, and with the progression of your pregnancy he got to use those talents more often. You appreciated it greatly and always made sure he knew it.

After the food was finished, you ran to the living-room. Well, more of a fast waddle. The normal widening of the pelvis that took place a month or two before birth in combination with your belly had made your normal walk into something more like a penguin’s gait.

You lowered yourself into the floor beside the tree, almost vibrating with excitement. There weren’t many presents, but you were like an excited little kid. The tree looked grand, and you were almost sad to think that in a few days it would be gone. However, in the years to come there’d be more, and next Christmas there’d be more presents under it too, because there’d be two more little ones to get gifts for.

You started to tear up at the thought. Your hormones were part of it, but thinking about your future with your family made your heart swell with joy. A stray tear trickled down your cheek, and you jumped slightly as Steve spoke up from behind you.

“Is something wrong, ‘Mega?” He sat down beside you, wrapping his arms around you and kissing away the tears. 

You shook your head. “Nothing, just thinking.” You stared as the tree, smiling as you imagined what was to come. Steve kissed your cheek again.

“About what? Talk to me, honey.” Steve knew you liked to keep to yourself a lot, but he’d often prompt you to tell him what was on your mind. He stroked your upper arm with on hand and your belly with the other.

You leaned into his embrace, resting your head against his chest. The tree’s lights cast a soft, warm glow on the two of you. “What next Christmas will be like. We’ll have more gifts to give, that’s for sure.”

Steve chuckled. “Very true.” he reached beneath the tree and handed you your first gift. “C’mon, let’s get started,” he laughed, “I wanna see what you got for me.”

You took the gift and carefully peeled away the red-and-green wrapping paper, revealing a soft looking set of shirts and nightgowns, each in pastel colours. You smiled at Steve. kissing his cheek. “Thank you, Steve.”

He reached over and unfolded one, revealing the button-down tops. “They’re for nursing,” he explained as he fiddled with the buttons. “I saw them at the store and thought they were perfect.”

He was always so considerate of you, always thinking about what you’d like and how to make you happy. He loved to see you smiling, loved to know you felt comfortable and secure. You were his Omega, and he’d pampered you.

You sat the clothing down, pulling another package out from under the tree. You handed it over to Steve, cheeks warm. “I hope you like it,” you fretted, worrying your bottom lip with your teeth.

“I’m sure I will,” he said, grinning. He ripped open the paper with gusto, just like a kid. Shreds of reindeer-printed wrapping went flying everywhere, one landing in your hair as you laughed. Steve’s smiled widened impossibly as he saw what was in the package.

He pulled out the set of paints and brushes as though they were a delicate treasure. You remembered how Steve had talked about enjoying art, and had always wanted to try his hand at it, so you had found a set of acrylic paints and fine camel-hair paintbrushes. Steve looked up at you with watery eyes, touched that you’d remembered such a little detail he’d mentioned months ago that most would have forgotten.

“I hope the teariness means that you like them, not that you’re sad because you’re disappointed,” you joked as he grinned at you. He leaned over and placed a fierce kiss on your lips, pulling away with loud smack.

“I love them,” he said, “so much.” He kissed you again, leaving your lips plump and swollen. He sat his gift down and snagged the next, ready to continue the paper party.

You sat in the floor, surrounded by wrapping paper and gifts. You were down to the last one, which Steve handed to you almost reluctantly.

“This one is a bit of a joke gift, sort of,” he said sheepishly. You raised your eyebrow.

“Should I be afraid?” you joked, half serious. He shook his head, chuckling. With a shrug your tore open the last gift.

You blinked in confusion as you looked at it. “Um… I’m pretty sure we already know that I’m pregnant,” you said, tilting your head.

Steve grinned. “That,” he said, taking the pregnancy test box from your hands, “is for next time.”

This again? You sighed. “Steve, let’s just get these here first before we think about that, okay?” Your hand rested on your swollen belly, absentmindedly rubbing. 

Steve’s smile faltered. “Honey, we talked about this,” he said, knowing exactly why you seemed upset. “I made it perfectly clear that as soon as you’re healed up we’re gonna start again.”

You rubbed your temples, holding back a grown of frustration. “But why so soon?” you asked, voice straying into a tone of exasperation. “Why not wait a while longer?”

Steve frowned, eyes narrowing in anger and hurt. “Because I said so.” His voice was firm, a no-nonsense tone.

You rolled your eyes. “That’s a bullshit answer and you know it,” you sassed, not thinking about what you said.

Steve growled, a sound you’d rarely heard since the night he bonded you. You paled as he leaned closer to you, pushing you down until you lay on the floor. He was gentle, but there was a strength behind it that made you shiver. He could overpower you easily if he wished.

With one hand, he snagged a strand of tinsel from the tree. He tore the clothing from your body, then used the tinsel to tie your wrists together above your head. Your heart pounded as you watched his face redden with irritation as he worked.

“I’ve told you to watch your language, little girl. I don’t like hearing that filth out of your mouth.” He rose off the floor and sat down on the couch, turning you over and drawing your hips up until you were on your knees and elbows, rump facing him.

“I’ve tried to be flexible, I really have,” he said with a sigh. “I knew Buck was right when he said I needed to be harder on you. I guess I just wanted to let you adjust.” His hand rested on your back, fingers lightly grazing over the skin. Your belly was touching the floor, but you made sure to put no weight on it.

Steve drew his hand away. You trembled, the tinsel tight around your wrists, wound around enough times that breaking through it would be impossible. You were at Steve’s mercy. “I’ve told you no back-talk, rule number one. That also includes cursing. From now on, for each curse word I hear fall from those lips, you’ll get punished. Five for each word.”

Five what?

A hand landed on your ass, the smacking sound resonating around the living-room. You yelped, tears springing to your eyes. “Count them, Omega,” Steve ordered.

“O-one,” you whimpered. He landed another blow. “Tw-o.” The sting was worse the second time.

“Good. Keep going.” He spanked you again, this time in a slightly different spot so you wouldn’t hurt too much. He intended to get a point across, not to hurt you. 

“Three,” you groaned, biting your lip. The next landed. “Four.”

Steve rubbed the two red areas. “One more, ‘Mega. Ready?” You nodded shakily. His large hand smacked against your cheeks.

“F-ive,” you yelped, voice cracking. You shook, glad it was over. Steve’s hand soothed over the spot, rubbing until the sting was mostly gone. 

You held perfectly still even though your arms were tiring. Steve’s fingers ghosted over your folds. “Wet, hmm?” he rumbled. Your face flushed.

He smirked. “Good thing, too, because I need to remind you of rule number two also.” You stiffened, drawing away from his fingers. “Don’t worry, your ass is safe,” he chuckled. Part of you was relieved, the other part afraid of what he intended to do instead.

His fingers plunged into your heat, curling and prodding the sensitive walls of your cunt. You moaned as he scissored his fingers apart, stretching you and then drawing in and out of you quickly. His index finger rubbed your clit, pressing so hard your hips jerked.

His voice worked its way through your aroused haze. “Rule number two, if you’ll recall, is that your Alpha always knows best.” His fingers squelched in and out of your pussy, your slick coating them. “Which includes what is best for your body.” His free hand found your belly, fingers splaying over the taut skin. 

Your body clenched and shivered as he worked you. He knew every inch of your cunt, every little trick to draw you into breathless pleasure. “I know what you need, and what you need is your cunt stuffed with my seed all the time. I’m going to fill you as many times as I like. Going to put as many pups in your belly as I want. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” you gasped. You squeezed your eyes shut, shuddering as heat built in your nerves, searing and ready to snap. Just as you neared the precipice, his fingers withdrew. You cried out in protest, hips bucking against nothing.

He grasped the back of your neck and pulled you to your knees. With his hand on your shoulder, he turned you until you faced him. His cock stood proud beneath his boxers, and he smirked as he caught you looking.

He drew you close, sticking his wet fingers in your mouth. You obediently licked them clean, the tang of your juices strong on your tongue. Instead of withdrawing after you had sucked them dry, he left his long digits in your mouth, enjoying how nicely your plump lips wrapped around them.

With his unoccupied hand, he withdrew his cock from his boxers, pushing them down around his hips. He rubbed his length, teasing you mercilessly. He drew his thumb over the head of his cock, collecting the dribble of pre-cum the had collected there. He withdrew his fingers from your mouth. “Want a taste?” he asked, his voice a deep purr.

You lapped at his thumb, shivering. With a grin, he prompted you to open your mouth and shoved his length between your lips. The tip pressed the back of your throat, making you sputter, but he didn’t let up and allow you to adjust. 

While careful not to choke you, he fucked your face, eyes hooded and dark. Saliva pooled in your mouth and dripped down your chin, his cock pulsing and warm. His hand wrapped around your neck, squeezing just hard enough to cut back blood flow. Your vision became hazy, your head swimming. With a grunt, Steve spilled down your throat. You coughed as he withdrew and you swallowed the excess of cum.

He ran one hand through his hair, sighing contentedly. “Now, are you going to be a good girl?” Your need rested weightily in your nerves, your core aching. “Are you going to listen when I tell what’s good for you like a good little Omega?”

You nodded, panting. His scent was overpowering you, easing your tension with each breath. “Yes, Alpha. I will.”

He smirked. “Even if that includes fucking you full?” His cock was already erect again, waiting for your touch as he gazed at you sinfully.

“Yes, Alpha,” you whimpered, rubbing your thighs together. He leaned forward and untied your wrists, freeing your hands. He sat back, coaxing you up into his lap til you hovered over his cock.

“Good girl,” he praised, stroking your hips and thighs. He drew you down onto this length, groaning at the tight, wet heat. You shuddered as his girth stretched you. No matter how many times you took him, it always made you stretch and tremble. 

His hips bucked upwards violently, his hands keeping your hips firmly in place. You moaned and held tightly onto his shoulders, bracing yourself as pleasure worked through you. You cunt ached, his cock pounding your sensitive walls. 

In a matter of minutes he pushed you over the edge, jerking wildly and crying out his name in ecstasy. Your muscles clenched and shook as your pussy milked every drop of cum from his cock. He threw his head back as he came, eyes shut tight as he flooded your cunt. He shoved his knot into your swollen walls, the ridge catching against your sensitive nerves and extending your orgasm.

You collapsed against his chest, gasping for breath. His well-muscled arms wrapped firmly around your body. Your belly was the only separating the two of you, sandwiched between. He pressed kisses over your cheeks and forehead, rumbling contentedly deep in his chest.

“Good girl, ‘Mega,” he mumbled between kisses, “such a good girl for me.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was late for Christmas but I am early for New Years, so I think they cancel eachother out. This is mega short, but I just wanted to write smut today, nothing else.

Steve’s thick length pressed against your ass, warm and throbbing. His chest pressed against your back as he held you as close as he possibly could. His lips danced over your neck and shoulders, his scruffy beard dragging over your delicate skin. He nipped at your ear, running his tongue behind the shell of cartilage.

You shivered against him as his cool breath raked over your hot skin. You had woken up to this, his sinful touches all over your body. You lay still, enjoying each little brush and stroke. He drew your leg up and backwards and slotted his hips between your spread thighs. His weeping cock rubbed against your folds, your arousal coating his length as he groaned beneath his breath.

His large hands wandered over your belly, possessively claiming what was his. Your body was his, you were his. His callused fingers teased the taut flesh, spreading out and grasping you as well as he could. He followed the lines of the stretch-marks, lovingly tracing the evidence that you carried his pups. He intended to add to them in years to come, pride flooding him each time he looked at you.

“Why’d you wake me up?” you murmured softly, cheek pressed to the pillow, eyes still shut. Steve’s tongue ran up your neck, over your mark, and to your ear.

His breath was deliciously warm as he whispered. “It’s almost midnight.” His voice was no louder than a purr, but it rumbled deep in his chest against your back.

Carefully, he sat up right, bringing you along with him. He wrapped his arms around you beneath your shoulders and knees, easily lifting you. He slid out of the bed, feet whisking silently across the floor of your Avenger’s Tower living space. You’d be attending Tony’s New Year’s Day gala tomorrow, so you and the rest of the team had returned to their old quarters in the Tower. You, of course, lodged with Steve.

Your Alpha carried you over to the huge panel windows and sat you down on your feet. Your arms wrapped around your body, only the blanket you’d managed to snag covering you. Steve stood behind you, hands kneading your hips. Over the skyline, you could see the lights from the New Year’s celebration where people gathered en masse waiting for the ball to drop. If you squinted, you could see it, sparkling in all its grand glory.

Steve’s hands worked their way up your body as you watched the city lights, carefully teasing the blanket until suddenly it pooled around your feet. He leaned against you, his erection prominent against your back. Your face heated as you rushed to retrieve the blanket. Steve stopped you easily, holding you in your standing position.

“Steve,” you yelped, “anyone in the buildings near here could see us!” The lights in the windows of all the adjacent building glowed brightly, everyone awake despite the late hour, ready to ring in the new year. All it would take is one wayward glance and you’d be seen, fodder for the eyes of your neighbors.

Steve ground his length against you, his hands enveloping your breasts. “Everyone is watching the ball drop, little one. You should be too.” He grabbed your chin gently, moving your face until you gazed once more at the bright, celebratory section of city. His mouth teased your mark, making your knees weak. You placed your hands on the glass, supporting yourself so you wouldn’t falter in his grasp.

Steve growled, pleased to see you prone in front of him. He tugged at your breasts, pert nipples rolling between his fingers. He squeezed the swollen mounds of flesh reverently, eagerly imagining how nice it would look once you started to lactate. His teeth grazed over your bond mark once more, and you fell forward slightly. Your belly pressed against the cold glass, goosebumps raising over your skin.

“St-Steve, someone’s going to see,” you whimpered as his skilled lips attacked your shoulders, sprinkling a light spray of kisses that had you light-headed. He groaned in response, grinding his length against your back. You could feel the slick pre-cum smear a line down your skin, hot and sticky.

Slowly Steve’s hands worked back down your body, gliding over your belly and down your hips, until they rested on your ass. He kneaded your flesh, spreading your apart for him. You opened your legs instinctively, ever submissive to your Alpha despite your misgivings. His fingers coaxed your swollen lips into submission as he guided himself into your tight heat with an elongated groan.

“Oh, little girl, you make me feel so good,” he gasped in your ear, fingertips grazing your clit. You twitched, gasping at the feeling. With a deep chuckle, Steve caressed your swollen bundle of nerves again. “Did you like that?” he rumbled. 

You nodded rapidly, grinding your hips forward in time with the motion of his thrusts. Outside, the countdown was beginning. You could see people in the neighboring buildings watching their television sets eagerly as the ball began to drop. Steve snapped his hips rapidly, his cock forcing you wide open, blunt head brutalizing your cervix.

His fingers sped up as did his frantic, pounding thrusts as the clock neared midnight. Your body was wracked with chills of pleasure, shooting up your spine and through your limbs like lightning. Your lips were parted in a long, silent moan, your breaths stuttering as his fingers and cock worked you over the edge.

Fireworks exploded in the sky, brilliant reflections of light washing over you and your Alpha’s bare bodies. Your ears rang as Steve pushed your over the edge and you tumbled into a violent, breathtaking orgasm. You flung your head backwards, back arching and shoving your belly and breasts against the glass, screaming Steve’s name as he forced himself into you over and over, never letting up for a moment.

“Midnight,” he growled into your ear, his hot cum flooding your cunt, soaking each crevice of your pussy. His knot dragged along your walls as he pulled back, the swollen ridge thumping firmly into place, trapping his seed within you. You closed your eyes and leaned your forehead against the glass, whimpering as his fingers assaulted your clit once more, forcing you into another intense orgasm, stronger than before. 

Your scream was shrill, your breath fogging the glass in front of your face. Your walls squeezed around his cock. Steve roared, clenching his teeth on your shoulder as your filled cunt contracted around him, gripping him tighter than before. His cock pulsed and another gush of fluid filled you, excess cum making you feel as though you were being split in two. His knot did its job, keeping every single drop inside of you.

You collapsed against the window as the fireworks died down. Steve caught you easily, supporting your weight. Your legs felt like jelly, unresponsive as pleasure short-circuited your brain. His beard scratched your neck as he panted against you, arms shaking as they held your body. 

Carefully, Steve carried you back to bed. He sat down on the edge, scooting back until both of you could lay down on your sides. Your legs held his hips, his cock buried firmly inside you. Your chest heaved and you felt deliciously warm.

Steve lifted the covers and pulled them over the two of you, holding you close against his broad chest. You could feel his heartbeat, still pounding from minutes before. His chin tucked between your neck and shoulder, his nose by the scent gland next to your jaw. He inhaled deeply, sated and content as he was bathed in his Omega’s scent. His warm hand rested on your belly, rubbing slow circles over the tight skin.

Your eyes drifted shut as sleep began to overtake your mind once more, the fuzzy blackness lapping at your vision as Steve murmured sleepily into your ear. “That’s the best way to welcome in the New Year,” he rumbled, “With a bang.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K so this is mega-short :////

It was early in the morning when you went into labor on the 7th of January. You woke up to a sharp pain in your belly, sharper than any Braxton-Hicks contractions you’d had before. You lay still in the nest, thinking it was just an anomaly, but when the second hit, you realized it was go-time.

You turned and shook Steve awake, eyes tearing. You couldn’t recall ever being so scared in your life. Steve sat up rapidly, bleary eyes darting around the room. “Wa’s wrong?” he asked, voice sleepily slurred.

You whimpered as another hit, your muscles tightening in a wave pattern. Your gripped his hand tightly, voice thin as you spoke through gritted teeth. “I think this is it.”

Steve was up in an instant, you wrapped in his arms and still tangled in a blanket. He ran to the elevator, focused but internally feeling scattered. A multitude of thoughts rushed through his head, mainly worries and fears for you and the pups’ health.

You gripped Steve’s shirt tightly, squirming in his grip. “Let me walk, please,” you grunted. Reluctantly, but still keeping a tight grip on you, he lowered your feet to the floor. Walking would help speed the process. As much as you feared the pain to come, you wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. You wanted to skip the pain and get straight to seeing your pups.

The medical ward already had a birthing room prepared. Over the past few weeks, you and Steve had spent time in there, scenting the nest of hospital sheets and pillows so that it would be more familiar when the big day came. The room still carried the smell of sterilizing chemicals and latex gloves, but the overlay of your Alpha’s pheromones set you at ease.

Steve alerted the doctors as he walked you to the room. With surprising calm, the nurses and doctors leapt into action, gathering the medical equipment that might be needed.

You laid down in the medical nest as soon as you got to the room, panting. The contractions were strong, taking your breath away. Steve knelt by your side, helping you change into a short hospital gown. It would likely be shed later, but for now you wanted a bit of coverage.

The doctors and nurses waited outside the open door, ready to intervene if the birth went awry. Traditionally, the male would help the female through the birth, becoming territorial if interrupted. In this case, with a male Alpha assisting his Omega female, the territoriality would be much stronger (as opposed to a female Alpha birthing while her male Omega assisted). If anything went wrong, the medical professionals would be readily at hand.

The birth process for an Omega was generally a quick one, though exquisitely painful. You cried out with each harsh contraction, tears running down your face as you struggled through the pain. Steve caressed and nuzzled you gently, calming you as best he could. As the frequency of the pains increased, he began to periodically check the state of your birth canal.

An hour after you’d awoke, Steve’s face brightened as he checked you. He curled over you protectively, murmuring encouragements as the first pup crowned. You bit your lip as he prompted you to push, instinctually obeying your Alpha despite the pain.

The first pup slid into the nest, squirming. Steve tore away the amniotic sack, allowing the small child her first gulp of air. She gave a strong wail, flailing her small limbs. The world was a bright, cold place to her, unfamiliar. Steve grinned as he picked her up, settling her by your chest. You pulled her close to your body where she’d feel warm and safe.

She nuzzled into your breast, her cries quieting slowly. You looked up at Steve with a watery smile. He returned the grin, his eyes watering as he looked down at you, his Omega, and your first pup. He nudged the blankets tighter around you, then went back to gently rubbing your belly. “One more to go, little one,” he rumbled, nuzzling the mark on your neck.

The second pup was stubborn, not eager to leave the safety of your womb. Finally, after another half-hour, the pup began to crown. Your first pup was sleeping soundly, her tiny body curled against you. Steve urged you to push, and you obeyed, tightening your sore muscles as much as you could, bearing down hard. 

The second tumbled into the nest, the amniotic sack tearing without help. While his sister’s cry had been shrill, his was practically an angry scream. Steve picked up the squirming babe, holding him close. His tiny mouth was open wide in a wail, his miniature fists beating against Steve’s chest. He was a fighter, just like his father.

Steve settled in the nest across from you, your two pups between. The girl had woken up from her brother’s screeching, and began to cry too. After some coaxing, both the newborns latched onto your milk-swollen breasts, their crying ceasing as they began to happily nurse. Steve watched in awe as their tiny hands kneaded your flesh, reflexively prompting milk-production. You watched them with a tired, content smile.

After they infant finished feeding and the afterbirth had passed, Steve allowed the medical staff in to clean up you and the pups. He watched each of their movements sharply, ever the protective Alpha. The nest sheets were changed, you body cleansed of blood and fluids. The pups were bathed quickly and returned to you promptly. Satisfied that you and your newborns were healthy, the doctors left the room. Steve proudly messaged the rest of the team, eager to share the news of the healthy birth.

His chest swelled with pride as he watched you caring for your pups. Even as a new mother, your instincts told you exactly what needed to be done. You were the perfect Omega. With a yawn, you settled into the nest. Steve drew a sheet over your body, careful not to cover the pups. He laid down beside you, kissing you repeatedly.

“The team is going to come visit in the afternoon,” he murmured softly, wrapping his arms around you. “Get some rest. You did so well, Omega. I’m so proud of you.”

Warm and exhausted, you relaxed into your Alpha’s embrace, your newborns warm and milky-scented as they slept on your chest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff, my dudes.

Introducing the pups to the Avengers family went relatively well, despite the fact that Steve was his normal, over-protective self. He hovered over both pups as they were passed from person to person. You watched from your place in the nest, tired and quite sore. 

Natasha smiled as she stroked the fine hair atop the head of the pup she was holding. The small child wrinkled her nose in her sleep, sighing. Natasha cast a playful grin at you.

“Might I suggest a name for the little one?” Little did she know, you and Steve had already settled on names.

You grinned back at her. “I have a feeling I know what you’re going to say.”

Natasha laughed, though careful not to be too loud and wake the pup in her arms. “I think Natasha would be a great name for this little girl.” Her eyes danced with mischief, not knowing your plan.

You looked up at Steve, tilting your head. “What do you think?” you asked innocently, feigning that the child’s name hadn’t already been settled on as soon as she was born. 

Steve smirked at your innocent act. “Sounds good to me, hun.”

Natasha’s eyebrows shot up. “Wait, what?” She glanced down at the babe she was holding, her namesake. “Really?”

You nodded enthusiastically. Natasha was your best friend, of course you had already planned to name your little girl after her. Natasha teared up, crouching down next to you and placing a kiss on your cheek. Steve gave an almost inaudible growl, but allowed it. You smiled and brushed your hand over your firstborn’s hair. “Little Nat.”

Someone cleared their throat from the other side of the room. You looked up and saw Tony, smirking. “Well if she gets to name one, then I want to name one to.”

Steve bristled. “I don’t know about that, Stark,” he said warily, eyeing him suspiciously.

Tony broke into a grin. “Aw, come on Capsicle, I’m just kidding. We all know you’re gonna name your boy after the Manchurian Candidate over there,” he said, jabbing his thumb at Bucky.

Bucky blinked in surprise as Steve’s mouth curved into a smirk. Bruce passed your son over to him. Bucky carefully situated the child against his chest, gently cradling the baby’s rump with his metal hand.

You smiled as Steve patted Bucky’s back. “Like you couldn’t have guessed,” he teased. Bucky’s face was red, and he looked down at the kid in his arms in amazement. “I think James suites him anyway.”

The corner of Bucky’s mouth quirked upwards in a grin, then faltered before a full-on smile broke out. He laughed as he looked at the pup named after him. “Well, I mean, if you say so Steve.” He turned and nudged Steve with his shoulder. “I’ll be getting revenge someday though.”

Steve laughed heartily. “Alright then, I’ll be waiting.” 

Almost in complete synchrony, the twin pups began to cry. You winced, internally wondering if they would always do that. Bucky quickly passed James to Steve, who passed him down to you. Natasha waited a moment, rocking Little Nat back and forth. 

She glanced at you with a smile. “Well, I’ll be needing to practice somehow.” She chuckled as you glanced rapidly from her to Bruce, nodding. She gently handed your pup to you, placing a peck of a kiss on your forehead.

“Alright, people,” she said, standing and gathering everyones’ attention. “Looks like those pups need some mommy time, so let’s leave them be.” She began herding everybody out, Steve looking quite grateful.

After the room was emptied, Steve kicked off his shoes and got back into the nest with you. You leaned back, resting your legs over his, your pups squirming on your chest as they wailed. “Maybe they’re hungry again?” he asked, placing one fingertip beside James’ mouth. The tiny infant turned his head and latched on, a strong display of the rooting reflex.

“I think you’re right,” you said, adjusting your hold on the two. Steve carefully unbuttoned the nursing shirt you’d put on, exposing your swollen breasts. With his help, you lowered both the infants so that they could nurse, each one cradled in the crook of your arms. They suckled greedily, Natasha’s button nose wrinkling as she let out small grunting sounds. You laughed.

“Well someone seems hungry,” Steve laughed. You looked up at him with a playful grin.

“Why, yes, I am,” you said, eyebrow raised. Steve snorted, ruffling your hair.

“I’ll go get you something as soon as those two get back to sleep, okay?” You nodded enthusiastically.

“Pizza?” you asked hopefully. Steve had limited your “junkfood” intake while you were pregnant, including any takeout. Perhaps, you thought, he’d let you have some now to celebrate.

Steve looked at you sternly. You returned the look with a pout, your bottom lip stuck outwards ever-so-slightly. He shook his head, melting into a smile. “Fine, but you’re also going to have an apple along with it. And milk, not soda.”

You grinned, satisfied with the compromise. “Sounds good to me, Alpha.”

Steve gave a playful growl, nuzzling your cheek. “You little scamp, always getting your way with those cute little faces.”

You shrugged. “I can’t help it that you’re a softie.”

Steve hummed. “Well, you got me there. Only for you though.” He kissed you, then coaxed your head to rest on his shoulder.

“What about them?” you asked, looking down at your newborn pups. You felt Steve smile against the top of your head. He stroked Natasha’s back, then ran his hand gently over James’ chubby arm.

“Them too, of course.” You felt something warm and wet trickle into your hair. He was crying. He hugged you closer, carefully not to jostle the pups. “I never thought I’d have this,” he murmured, peppering kisses against your scalp.

“When I was younger, everyone thought it was a mistake when I presented as an Alpha as I matured. With my health and size, I’d be awful at it.” He sighed, memories of rejections swirling through his mind. “And then the war, and the serum… But even after I was changed into this, I still felt like that same small, scared kid.”

You tilted your head up and nuzzled the underside of his jaw, placing a soft kiss to his bond-mark. He gave you a soft smile and caught your lips with his own, kissing you softly. He pulled away and started to speak again. “Even after I was pulled out of the ice, it was still the same. Any time I interacted with an Omega, I always felt like I was inferior to everyone else.

“But then you showed up and joined the team. You were so sweet, so submissive. You hid it well, but it was there. It drove me crazy.” He stroked your neck, then his hand trailed down and brushed over your breasts before coming up to cup your cheek. “And I changed. I think meeting you is what finally brought it out in me, pushed away the insecurities I harbored. You’re my Omega, but you made me an Alpha.”

You smiled, tucking your face into his neck. Natasha and James finished nursing, and with a bit of patting they’d both been burped to prevent their bellies from hurting. You and Steve cradled them between you, Natasha against him and James against you. They were so tiny, so perfect.

It would be a few months until their eye colours would change from the deep blue of a newborn to their permanent colour, but you secretly hoped they’d have Steve’s kind eyes. Steve hoped the opposite; that they’d have your eyes. Natasha’s hair was a deep blonde like Steve’s own, but James’ hair was closer to the colour of your’s. 

You yawned and rested your cheek against Steve’s chest, pressing gentle kisses to both your pups’ heads. Steve carefully moved to get up, nestling the three of you in the sheets and pillows safely and comfortably. “I’m going to go get that pizza, okay?” he asked softly.

You smiled and nodded. “Alright. I’ll hold down the fort here until you get back.” You settled into the pillow contentedly.

Steve smiled at the three of you as he opened the door to leave. It was perfect. His beautiful Omega and your first litter. He’d dreamt of this, and he intended to see this many more times. It was perfect.


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the end of our tale..

Natasha tugged at your hand, eager to walk faster. Her small hand gripped your tightly, her fingers miniatures of your own. Even at her tender age of three, she was beginning to look much like you. She looked up at you with sparkling blue eyes, smiling her chubby-cheeked grin.

“Da said that he had a supwise for us,” she said eagerly. “Do you know what it is?” Her blonde curls ringed her face angelically.

You shook your head. “Nope. He and Jamie wanted to keep it a secret.” You had a sneaking suspicion you knew what they’d been up to, especially since the past few days they’d come back to the compound flecked in paint.

The stroller you pushed in front of you was a sturdy one, built for taking on trails much rougher than the one you were on currently. In fact, it was more of a road than a trail. Vehicles could navigate the short distance between where you were headed and the compound easily.

The young pup in the stroller was sleeping, his plump cheek smushed against the belt holding him in the seat. When you had found out you were only expecting one pup several months after the twins were born, you’d been greatly relieved, though Steve seemed slightly disappointed. “Oh well,” he’d told you later with a grin, “we’ve got all the time in the world.”

He inhaled deeply and gave a soft, long sigh as he slept. At just over a year old, he was a spitfire already, getting into anything and everything. Any nap he took was, as far as you were concerned, a god-send. Thankfully the twins were coming out of their toddler phases and maturing quickly.

You turned the corner in the trail and were greeted by a sight you’d expected, but it still surprised you all the same. It was much larger than you’d imagined, at least three stories. Plenty of room for you, your husband, your three kids, and the little ones growing in your belly.

Natasha shrieked when she saw it, releasing your hand and taking off at a full sprint towards the grand cabin-style house. Her sneakers flew over the gravel of the driveway, not a hint of caution in her gait. She was a brave one, and you suspected she would be an Alpha just like her Auntie Nat.

Following behind her, you left the stroller by the steps up to the porch. You unbuckled your one-year-old, who blinked awake and looked up at you with his brows furrowed. It was a look you of concern you knew well, one you saw often from his father. “C’mon, Stevie, let’s go see this place,” you said, holding him on your hip. He rubbed his face against your shoulder.

The freshly-painted door hung wide open where Natasha had left it when she stormed inside. You closed it behind you, savoring the warmth of the fire burning in the hearth as you walked in. The temperature outside was mild for February, but it felt nice to be inside. There was something comforting and homely about seeing a fire lit when you first walk in. Steve knew you well.

A little boy with a mop of hair the same colour of your own poked his head out from a nearby doorway, his smile widening as he saw you. “Mama!” he exclaimed, rushing out and nearly tackling you in a tight hug. He reached up and patted Steven’s leg, and then your belly. “Hi Stevie, hi pups!” he said happily before letting go of you and latching onto your hand.

“C’mon, dad’s in the other room!” he exclaimed, a skip in his step as her led you to from the sprawling livingroom into the kitchen. Steve was halfway beneath the sink, putting the finishing touches on the plumbing.

You nudged him with the toe of your sneaker, getting his attention. He jerked upwards, thunking his head against a pipe and letting out a dull ‘ow’. He scooted out from beneath the sink and smiled at you, rubbing his forehead. “Hey there. How was the walk up? Not too long I hope.”

You smiled and shifted Stevie off your hip to set him in the floor. He climbed up onto his dad’s lap, chattering happily. “It was nice, not long at all.” You looked around the kitchen, hand resting lightly on your protruding belly. “So this is what you two have been doing, hmm?”

He picked up Stevie around his waist as he stood up, kissing you with a low rumble. “Yup,” he said proudly, Jamie grinning next to him. “The builders finished a couple weeks ago and we got all the appliances and things installed, then James and I did some painting, and it’s all ready now.” He wrapped his arm around you, Stevie in the other. “The movers are going to take all of the furniture and things up here tomorrow while we box up smaller things.”

Tomorrow? You took a deep breath. You’d had an idea this was happening, but to have that sprung on you was a bit overwhelming, especially since you had Natasha, James, and Steven to wrangled, all the while dealing with the aches and pains of carrying another litter.

Of course, you’d have Steve to help. He was a wonderful father and a wonderful mate. As he leaned against you and nuzzled your bondmark, your stress began to wash away. You smiled as you felt a few small kicks. Something told you you’d definitely be needing the extra rooms.

Steve chuckled as he rested his hand on your belly, feeling the movements too. He always knew what was best for you and for your rapidly growing family. You trusted him with every fibre of your being. 

Your Alpha was your protector, your provider, your life. He knew exactly what you needed, always.


End file.
